1942 the story of survival : the harsh truth
by haruka-usagi-forever
Summary: Sacrifices sometimes have to be made in order for things to work out. Usagi would've never believed that she would find herself in the middle of 3 men fighting for her love, and yet, here we are. Join her and the girls on a life-changing journey!
1. We meet again...

_B_ _a-bump_

The sound of her heartbeat was the only sound in the quiet and dark Paris night. She swiftly moved down the street of darkness, not wanting to attract the attention of the Nazis. She ducked into a small alley, her wig flowing freely in wind. She tucked her right hand into her skirt pocket that her close friend had sewned on for her before they were forced apart. She will never forget that day, when her friend, a golden haired 15 years old girl, and she were forced to go their separate ways after their old apartment was searched, taken over, and trashed by the Nazis. Her hand grips harder on the pocket knife she stashed in her skirt pocket last minute. A shadow joined her in the small alley. She was ready to stick a knife in the stranger's stomach but she heard the stranger say in English.

"The ingredients for bread-making is ready." She couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"I shall try not to burn the bread, mademoiselle." She replied happily in English as well. The stranger grinned widely.

"I knew it was you, Haruka!" The stranger said to Haruka (she).

"Where have you been, my friend? I was worried sick..." Haruka replied in French.

"C'mon, you know I hate it when you speak French with me." The stranger whined, nevertheless, the stranger still had a big grin on her face.

"Oh, Koneko, how I've miss you over the past 6 months. We have to move before _they_ find us." Haruka said. The little kitten nodded, her face suddenly solemn. You could barely tell that the kitten was grinning just seconds ago. The pair moved fast and ducked into another alley to aviod the Nazis before entering a shop that use to be a fashion store. Haruka stepped into a dressing room, pulling the other girl with her. She pulled on the hanger on the back of the door. Within seconds, the mirror split in half and showed a wooden box. She placed her hand in it, then the box retreated, revealing a hidden room inside the walls of that dressing room.

The kitten was amazed. She haven't seen any type of technology like that in her entire life. Haruka saw the look on her face and explained.

"The headquarter has very advanced technology to prevent someone from breaking in by force." Haruka answered and grabbed the kitten by the arms. Both girls squished into the tiny room. Haruka pushed in on a piece of concrete and the tiny room they were in soon expanded to a room with multiple doors, leading to who knows where.

The two girls soon reached their destination. They were greeted with a raven haired girl with violet eyes. The girl gave her a suspicious look for the stranger Haruka had dragged along with her. But Haruka waved her off, they exchanged the passwords and Haruka told her to pass the words to the other in the headquarter to meet up in the meeting room.

In less then 5 minutes, Haruka and the kitten was greeted by 8 people in the meeting room. Haruka took of her wig and disguise, revealing a sandy blonde girl with a white blouse and green long skirts. The kitten's eyes darted around nervously, she haven't made contact with anyone in the past month after she had an accident trying to rescue a kid from the Nazis' wrath. The old her had died that day, when she couldn't do anything but watch as the Nazis' took a 7 years old out of his house and into a truck along with some other kids, some even younger then him, going to war, to death.

The kitten took off the hood of her dirty, old, jacket, revealing her golden hair in two pigtails and buns. Her eyes were sky blue, her skin turned somewhat grey-ish due to the dust and dirt she had gotten on it during the day. She wore a simple sky blue dress with a white belt. She lost her heels somewhere in the city when she was running away from the direction she heard gun shots.

"This is Tsukino Usagi, one of my old colleague. Her code name will be Koneko, Little Kitten in English if you prefer that." Haruka said. Usagi stayed silent, not wanting to cause more distraction then needed.

"Hi, Usagi. I am Tomoe Hotaru. My code name is Firefly. I am one of the youngest agents here. We will need new names with to go along with our disguises, so try not to get used to one name." A young girl with raven hair explained. Usagi nodded.

"Kaioh Michiru, code name Ocean." Michiru said shortly.

"Meioh Setsuna, code name Time." A lady in her mid 20s said.

"Mizuno Ami, code name Water."

"Kino Makoto, code name Wood."

"Aino Minako, code name Love."

"Hino Rei, code name Fire." Everyone but a little pink haired girl traded their code names and real names. Usagi look at the pink haired girl with curiousity.

"ChibiUsa Serenity, code name Small Lady." the pink haired girl said. Usagi nodded and smiled softly. _I hope her family is alright, she looks young, too young perhaps, to be involved with this whole ordeal._ Usagi thought.

"Well, we all have up to 3 different disguises. Why don't you go to the wardrobe to get some proper clothing." Haruka said. Usagi nodded, after giving her the direction to the wardrobe, Haruka turns back to the group.

"What in the name of God were you thinking, Haruka? Who told you to bring a random girl from the street into our headquarter?" Rei yelled in French. Haruka glared at her.

"She understands German, French, English, _and_ Japanese! She would be our translator in case General Chiba needs us back in England! Half of you don't understand or speak fluent English. Plus, she took self defense classes with me when we were 12, she can defend herself." Haruka replied.

"Haruka, that was five years ago, how do you know she still remembers it? Didn't you mention something about getting separated with a colleague in a mission about 6 months ago? How do you know she is still the person she was?" Michiru replied calmly. Haruka muttered a curse under her breath, a sign to show that Michiru has a point.

 **Recap,**

 _Weapons : none yet_

 _Injuries : none yet_

 **Haruka brings a mysterious stranger home. Everyone is at least somewhat suspicious of her. Is she truly an alley? Or is she an enemy? Is she as innocent as she seems? Or is she someone who would kill dozens of people in a day just to survive?**


	2. A mysterious general

**Chapter 2: A mysterious general**

Usagi was looking over the wardrobe when she heard people yelling in French from the meeting room. She walked over and pressed her ears on the door. She heard the conversation, she was glad that Haruka was standing up for her, but in the same time, she was afraid. Afraid that when the time comes, the rest won't help her or rescue her. She lifted her ear off the door, turned around and froze. A Nazi soldier had gotten lucky and entered the headquarter.

"I knew you were worth following, **_Serenity_**." The Nazi said in German. The Nazi pointed his shotgun at the middle of her forehead. Usagi panicked at first but soon gathered herself. Usagi used the close space to an advantage, she kicked him in the stomach. The Nazi fell back in surprise. The gun shot off, hitting the wall, the bullet dented the wall before falling to the floor, spinning. Usagi reached for the shotgun. She aimed it at the soldier's head, her hands shaking. The soldier recovered from the kick and stood up. Usagi closes her eyes, as if it would make things better.

 _CLICK!_

Usagi dropped the shotgun in horror. She reaches for the door handle and turns it nervously. She backed up into the room, terrified. Before anyone could say anything, Usagi turns and wrapped her arms around Haruka and sobbed into her chest. The sandy blonde smoothes Usagi's back, trying to comfort the crying blonde.

"Usagi, what happened?" Haruka asked in English once the odango girl calmed down a bit.

"Are you hurt?" Ami said softly in broken French. The golden blonde shook her head. She wiped her tears away and slowly backed away from Haruka. Michiru smirked at the wet spot on Haruka's blouse from Usagi's tears. Usagi slumped down on to a chair near where she was standing.

"One of them recognized me and followed us from the small alley into the headquarter. He waited for me to be alone so he could attack." Usagi replied in French, she rubbed her face, visibly shakened and tired.

"What do they want from _you_?" Rei asked in French, normally, she prefer speaking in German, but it'd easier to communicate in French because everyone can somewhat understand French by this point. Haruka and Usagi shared a look, Usagi nodded.

"Usagi can understand and speak four different languages, she can help them a lot if they found her." Haruka said. Usagi was so confused at the Nazi soldier's words before she killed him.

"So I'm guessing it's your first kill?" Minako asked. Usagi absently nodded.

"I fought Nazis before, but I've never killed them. I kick and punch them and stuff, but I always let them live. This is the first time I killed him because I thought if I don't, he would attack you guys..." Usagi added. Everyone's eyes soften at her words. Usagi was willing to risk her life to kill someone so that somone wouldn't hurt them.

"Did he say something out of ordinary?" Makoto asked in broken French. Usagi thought for a second before replying,

"He called me 'Serenity'..." Everyone stared at her, hoping she would continue.

"But I didn't let him talk much since he had a gun pointed at my head..." Usagi said. She wanted to understand the Nazis' main goal so bad.

"We need to inform General Chiba about this..." Setsuna added. _Where have I heard the name Chiba...?_ Usagi thought to herself.

"We need to do something about his body before someone becomes suspicious." Hotaru pointed put. Usagi nodded. _Chiba...Chiba..._ Usagi thought to herself.

"Ah! She's Chiba!" Usagi said out loud by accident. Everyone's head turned her way. She mumbled a sorry before continuing with her thoughts. _Mama always talk about one of her childhood friend and advantures they went on. That friend's name was Mrs. Chiba, but didn't she and Mr. Chiba die before the Nazis broke out and started killing people?_ Usagi thought to herself.

"Who _is_ Genral Chiba?" Usagi asked to no one specifically.

"Chiba Mamoru, he is a English man who is a military general. He, just like us, is working secretly against Hitler, the Germen President." ChibiUsa replied. Usagi nodded.

"Do you know him, Usagi?" Michiru asked.

"I had never met him personally but his mom and my mom used to be childhood friends." Usagi replied.

"That's good..." Hotaru said.

"The year I took the self defense classes with Haruka... My parents and brother, Shingo died." Usagi said, her voice suddenly became cold and darkened. Haruka put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ever since she moved to Paris when we were 3, I became overprotective of her. That was only one put of many reasons why." Haruka added, her voice soft and unlike the Haruka the girls work with for the past few months.

"We need to upgrade our security." Rei said, changing the topic. Everyone nodded.

"Let's contact General Chiba first before that." Ami added. Ami took out a radio transmitter. She tapped on the device, sending something in morse code. Usagi had picked up a morse code in the past few months, she slowly reads the code.

 _T-H-I-S- -I-S- -W-A-T-E-R -D-O- -Y-O-U -C-O-P-Y-_

There was a few seconds before the radio buzzed back.

 _G-E-N-E-R-A-L- -C-H-I-B-A- -C-O-P-Y_

Usagi smiled. Looks like they have ways to communicate with each other. Unlike her and Haruka, who couldn't do anything. Ami gave everyone a nod before continuing.

 _W-H-A-T- -D-O- -Y-O-U- -K-N-O-W- -A-B-O-U-T- -S-E-R-E-N-I-T-Y-_

 _S-H-E- -I-S- -A- -G-I-R-L- -T-H-A-T- -U-N-D-E-R-S-T-A-N-D-S- -F-O-U-R- -L-A-N-G-U-A-G-E-S-_

There was a pause.

 _-O-N-E- -O-F- -H-I-T-L-E-R-'-S- -T-O-P- -G-E-N-E-R-A-L- -W-A-N-T-S- -H-E-R-,-A-N-D- -W-I-L-L- -D-O- -A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G- -T-O- -H-A-V-E- -H-E-R-_

 _C-O-P-Y-. -W-E- -H-A-V-E- -H-E-R-. -A- -N-A-Z-I- -F-O-U-N-D- -O-U-R- -H-E-A-D-Q-U-A-R-T-E-R- -A-N-D -A-T-T-A-C-K-E-D- -H-E-R- -T-O-D-A-Y-_

 _C-O-P-Y- -I- -W-I-L-L- -T-A-K-E- -T-H-E- -F-I-R-S-T- -A-V-A-I-L-A-B-L-E- -S-H-I-P- -T-O-M-O-R-R-W- -M-O-R-N-I-N-G-_

 _C-O-P-Y-_

"General Chiba can't come today?" Usagi asked Ami, kind of disappointed. Ami raised an eyebrow.

"Usagi, you understood that?" Ami asked, Usagi nodded in reply.

"He has business tonight, get some rest." Michiru said to her in English softly.

 **Recap,**

 _Weapons : none yet_

 _Injuries : none yet_

 **A mysterious general enters the story, and the plot thickens as we learn the truth of General Demande. Usagi is a wanted girl. Will she survive whatever awaits her in her journey? Or will she break apart into a million pieces like a broken piece of glass after learning about the truth? Stay tuned!**


	3. First vision

**Chapter 3: First vision**

Usagi decided to share the room with Haruka, since they didn't have back-up rooms in the headquarter. Usagi took a few blankets and lied down on the cold hard floor. She turns and turns, trying to get comfortable. But Usagi found herself staring at the ceiling, not at all sleepy. Haruka notices and smiles.

"Can't sleep, Koneko?" Haruka teased in English. Usagi smiled and nodded.

"When did you pick up Japanese?" Usagi asked, hearing the little nickname Haruka used to have for her in Japanese instead of English.

"During those years we were young, little kitten." Haruka replied. Usagi nodded.

"Haruka, why did you protect me back then? You could've gotten a lot more friends then just the 'blondy little liar'." Usagi said, mentioning of the nicknames the not-so-nice kids use to have for her. Haruka hesitiated before answering.

"Because one, you are an amazing girl, Usagi. You can speak and understand four different lanugages! No one else in this country can do that right now. Two, you always talk about tales of different places you've been since you were young. Others might not have believed you, but I believed you. Three, _I_ think that odangos are cute." Haruka answered. Usagi sightly blushed at the sudden compliment. She nodded and mumbled a 'thank you' before sleepiness took over her. Last thing she remembered hearing before falling asleep was Haruka saying,

"Soon enough, you are going to have to tell them that you don't actually remember the event of the killing. And that you shared a special bond with your brother..."

 _The next day_

Usagi woke up rather early. With an uneasy feeling in her stomach, she got ready and put on some new clothes from the wardrobe. She wore a short sleeved blue dress that made her eyes stand out with a white belt, with matching white and blue flats. Her hair was in down and it almost reached the bottom of the floor. Her face had just the right amount of make up that made her look a year or two younger. When she arrived at the meeting room again to meet General Chiba and to say good morning to everyone, everyone froze at the sight of this beauty. Minako was the first to react.

"Usagi! Is that your first disguise?" Minako asked with a smile. Usagi nodded happily. She turned in a circle, her dress flowing around her as she spins.

"Do you like it? This is my 'Miss Moon' disguise. My 'Serenity' disguise is a white dress with golden belt and matching golden shoes." Usagi explained. Michiru smiled in approvment.

"I like your style, Usagi." Michiru added. Usagi bowed a bit and thanked her. A knock on the door was heard and a quick silence fell upon the room. Haruka approched the door and knocked 5 times. Another 5 times came back and Haruka opened the door with only a tiny crack to see through.

"The skirt has been sewn pockets." The stranger said. Haruka smiled a tiny bit.

"Then they shall become useful." Haruka replied. She opened the door completely go let in a about 17 years old general with black hair and blue eyes. Usagi couldn't help but feel drawn to the mysterious, and handsome stranger.

"Nice to see everyone in one piece." General Chiba commented with a small chuckle. Usagi gulped.

"General Chiba, this is Usagi, code name Koneko, or little kitten. She is also Serenity." Setsuna said. Chiba looked in the way of Usagi and extended his hand. Usagi shook it.

"Call me Mamoru if you wish. I can tell why Demande likes this 'Serenity'." Chiba looked at Usagi from head to toe then commented with a playful wink and smile. Usagi blushed and smiled back.

 _Is he flirting with me?! In French as well?! I must be mistaken._ _I thought he could not speak French..._ Usagi thought to herself.

"Is it getting hot in here? I think it is." Minako added with a wink to Usagi. Which only made her blush harder.

"Let's get to business before Usagi turns as red as a tomato." Rei said. Usagi nodded, glad that the attention has been taken off of her. Everyone sat down at the table.

"Usagi, if you wouldn't mind, can you translate everything to French? I'm afraid I can not speak French well." Chiba asked. Usagi nodded.

"Describe to us what happened yesterday while you were attacked and possible ways the Nazi got in." Chiba commented in English. Usagi nodded and translated into French before replying in French then English,

"I was wondering in a small alley and saw the silhouette of someone who looked like Haruka. We traded our secret password and I followed her to the headquarter. A Nazi most likely spotted me and followed us all the way back. He waited until I was alone out in the hallway to attack. He pointed the gun in the middle of my forehead and tried to shoot. I kicked him in the stomach and took the gun myself then..." Usagi hesitated.

"I killed him." Usagi explained, the last sentence in a cold and dark tone. Chiba nodded after the English translation.

"Ok, so like I told Ami yesterday, General Demande is one of Hitler's most trusted and strongest general. He took a liking on you the first time he heard about you when the Nazis found, taken over, and trashed your apartment which you shared with Haruka. Our goal is to protect you, Usagi. You are our back up fighter only if we need you because we can't risk you getting hurt. We can't risk you losing blood because that is exactly what will lead us to both losing you and Hitler winning the war." Chiba said seriously. Usagi nodded and forced a smile. She tranlated to French and looked at General Chiba, seeing if he will say anything more. The blue eyes met and for a second there, Usagi and Chiba were lost in each others' eyes. Setsuna cleared her throat, snapping both of them back into reality.

"Rose, would you like to stay here in the headquarter for now?" ChibiUsa asked. General Chiba nodded. Usagi tilited her head, it's an old habit of hers to ask for an explanation by tiliting her head. Haruka saw and nudged Hotaru to explain.

"General Chiba's code name is Rose." Hotaru explained. Usagi nodded. _Roses were Motoki's favorite._ Usagi thought to herself, tears threatening to resurface, but Usagi blinked them away.

"About the technology problem, our enterance to the headquarter is one of the top secured enterance currently in the world. It scans your fingerprint before letting you enter, but the Nazi managed to get in either way. We need to find out how that happened." Ami informed. General Chiba nodded. Usagi couldn't listen much more, she sighed and sat back, letting the mysterious vision overtake her.

 _A blonde with long golden hair walked down the street. A boy that looks about her age walks beside her, hand in hand. The boy had black hair with streaks of dark navy blue. They seemed to be deep in conversation._ _The boy suddenly stopped and gave the girl a piece of chocolate. The girl sat down on a tiny bench and the boy ran down the street. About 5 minutes later, a house a block or two away exploded. The girl cower in fear and started crying. She stood up and ran away from the bench, to the only place she knew that was safe and away from those mean kids from her school. She ran until she stopped infront of a plain house. She pounded on the door until another girl with dirty blonde hair about her age opened the door and the girl immediately hugged the dirty blonde. The two girls walked inside the house, not noticing the boy, standing off to the side, looking at the girl with a guilty look_

 **Recap,**

 _Weapons : none yet_

 _Injuries : none yet_

 **A girl with a mysterious, sad, and painful past with barely any memory of the most important event that could change everything. Will she cope well with Haruka and the others?**


	4. Preparations

**Aaaah, it's friday already... Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 4: Preperations**

The others were deep in conversation when Usagi woke up from her vision. She shook her head and tried to listen but fails to understand because it was a wild flurry of different mixed and broken languages. One minute you hear French, the other you would hear English, and miraculously, the girls seems to understand the crazy conversation. Usagi took out a piece of thin, old, crumpled paper from her flats that she hid before. she opened the paper, the ink smeared.

 _Dear Usagi,_

 _Be*ng in the a*my h*d t*ok m* by surp*rise. I* was very *ar* at *irst to adj*st to t*e *ew e*vior*men*. I h*p* eve*yth*g i* al*igh* bac* *n Pari*. I* Ha*uka st*ll *rotective as alway*? Te*l Rei*a I l*ve h*r._

Usagi smiled softly and took out the second part of the letter that wasn't as smeared.

 _I h*pe this war wil* end so*n, t*en Reika, you, *nd I ca* go away. To a far away place where there's no stupi* *ids from s*ool to m*ke fun of *ou. I love you , cousin, I have to go, if you get *y letters, *lease reply._

 _Motoki, your favort*e and on*y cousin._

Usagi's finger brushed over the ink on the paper. Never once had she forgotten the letters Motoki sent her. She had always kept it on herself, when she first moved to Paris at the age of 3, when she first became friends with Haruka, when she was told that her family was killed in an accident, it had always been with her. She promised to Motoki one day she would rewritten the letter and give it back to Motoki himself. But that isn't possible now, since he died in battle. She hid the piece of paper away before anyone could notice.

"Ok, we will fix the technology and try to move to your headquarter in England for now." Haruka concluded. Everyone nodded in agreement and stood up. ChibiUsa went to Usagi's side and tucked her hand softly.

"Come on, let's go pack a bag of weapons." ChibiUsa said. Usagi couldn't tell if she was joking or not, but ChibiUsa pulled her out of the room before she could protest.

After about what seems like 5 thousand different doors and 4999 of them having complicated lock patterns, Usagi and ChibiUsa arrived at the storage room for weapons. ChibiUsa pulled out a few apples and put them in a basket. Along with several tubes of expensive lipsticks, and finally, a shotgun that looks like it could kill a dozen of people without running out of bullets.

"The apples are bombs, and the lipsticks depend on the color. The pink ones are tear gas and the red ones are mini guns, two shots per red lipstick. The actual shotgun is our last resort. Use the tear gas by opening the lipstick container itself. After the tear gas runs out, you can grab the pink lipstick itself and anyone who gets the lipstick smudge on themselves will be poisoned. So long story short, the pink lipstick itself is poisonous. Activate the shot gun of the red lipstick by pressing the bottom." ChibiUsa explained. Usagi's eyes widend at the mention of weapons in these items but nodded. Usagi grabbed 2 lipsticks of each color before heading out with ChibiUsa.

When they arrived back in the meeting room, everyone was in their disguises that you could barely recognize them. Besides Usagi as Miss Moon, Haruka had long red hair wig in a low ponytail with a light, bright yellow blazer and dark navy shirt, along with a yellow matching skirt that hugged her legs tight. Usagi could barely imagine having to walk with those heels Haruka has on right now, they seem to be 10 centimeters long but in reality, they are only 6.

Michiru had Black hair wig in a style of a bob and a knee lengthed a-line dress in light turquiose with white little flower patterns. Along with black gloves and black matching sandal wedges.

Setsuna had a white button down shirt with a maroon pleated skirt. White loafers and a pair of glasses. She put her red hair ( Yep, you guessed it, another wig) into a high bun instead of leaving it half up half down style she usually had.

Hotaru had a brown hair wig and french-braided it. Along with a straw hat with lavender ribbons and a little bow on the front. A matte lavender matching dress with a U-shaped neckline, white trimmings, and matching flats.

Rei had a uniform that made her look like a student. It was a white button down shirt with red collar, red pleated skirt and she had on a blonde wig which she tied the hair into a side braid with a daisy flower crown and black short heels.

Makoto had a wig with short brown hair in order to make her hair shorter without cutting it. She had on a light green blouse with a white skirt that went to the middle of her calf. Along with green flats.

Minako had her original hairstyle in blonde but with a orange bow instead of red, a matching orange sundress and make up that made her look at least 2 years younger.

Ami had a black hair wig that reached her waist, a white and blue button down dress and tiffany blue flats.

ChibiUsa went out of the room and came back with a blonde hair wig identical to Usagi's real hair that reached her shoulder, and a light pink sundress with white flats. General Chiba remain in his military uniform.

"Ok, we need to split up in pairs so we don't look suspicious. Usagi and ChibiUsa; Haruka and Setsuna; Rei and Minako; Michiru and Ami; Hotaru and Makoto. I will go alone. Board the train to the Dunkerque." Chiba informed. Everyone nodded.

 **Recap,**

 _Weapons:_

 _Red and pink lipstick- about 15 of each_

 _Apples- about 10 apples_

 _Shotgun- 1, unused and in good condition._

 _Injuries: none yet._

 _Motoki's letter : no progress_

 **They are about to pull off an impossible mission, whatever awaits them at the train station will be expecting the unexpected. Will they survive it? Stay tuned.**

 **A/N: In case it got confusing, the "*" meant that it was smeared since the letters Motoki wrote for Usagi were wrote on old paper and they were wet at some point. The recaps will be placed in most chapters but some I might not put it ( or just forget to put it, lol). Motoki is Usagi's cousin and went off to join the army, if anyone's wondering. The pairs were put in that way so if anyone questions them, they can pull off as cousins or siblings (etc.). Hope that clears a few questions!**


	5. The impossible mission

AN: So sorry! i forgot to upload this friday and realised i didn't when i was lying in my bed at midnight thinking about fanfiction the day after. Oh, forgot to put this anywhere in the docs but, I don't own Sailor Moon! Reviews are always appreciated and enjoy the chapter! (I hope!)

 **Dear guest,**

 **Thank you for your review. I agree with you on some level. I just wanted to make Usagi stands out a bit since Minako and many other girls' love interest won't be introduced until later of the story (some _very_ later of it). Thank you for your interest in the story!**

 **Chapter 5: The Impossible Mission**

That day, Usagi's heart was racing. Usagi panicked in the morning and forgot her jacket, forcing her to explose her arms to the cold november air. Boy, was she glad that it wasn't snowing. They moved through the crowd rather quickly. When they were questioned , if ChibiUsa wasn't there, Usagi might've just spilled everything out because of her nervousness. The two blondes made it on to the train with no other bumps in their road. Just as Usagi is about to relax in the chair, a Nazi soldier with black hair and blue eyes looked over and smiled at her. Usagi's mind went blank, but she smiled back anyways. The soldier continues to walk this way and sat down next to Usagi. _Curse this three seat aisle..._ Usagi thought to herself. Usagi tried to look interested as the soldier talked on and on about some story of his childhood. She would've stood up and went to the bathroom to fix her make up or something, but she didn't want to interrupt the soldier and look suspicious. The last thing they needed was extra attention anyways.

"Officer S. Kou? Come here for a second." A man with white hair and silver eyes called. The voice ran chills down Usagi's spine. She didn't have to check to know that, that man was...

"Yes, General Demande, sir." Officer S. Kou replied and walked over to the front of the train where General Demande was waiting. Demande whispered something into Officer S. Kou's ear before pointing at ChibiUsa and Usagi's direction. S. Kou walked over to Usagi and ChibiUsa and grabbed their arms gently (surprisingly). He was about to pull them away but gun shots were heard on other parts of the train. Usagi's eyes filled with terror. ChibiUsa took Usagi's hand in hers and squeezed it, comforting the other blonde. The two blondes watch as the general and the officer walked toward where the gun shot was. ChibiUsa lead Usagi to outside of the train. The green landscape filled the horizon. They had been almost three-quarter of the way there but their journey was interrupted. The two blondes looked around. Thank god the train wasn't going _too_ fast, or else Usagi would've never even allowed the thought to enter her head. ChibiUsa seemed to agree with her. The two of them got up in the railing and was about to jump out of the train when someone pulled ChibiUsa back and one of Usagi's leg, forcing her to lose her blance she falls back into the small walking space outside of the train, her head hitting the hard metal of the train. Usagi rubs the back of her head, where she hit it but looked up. Demande was holding ChibiUsa and pointing a gun to her temple, threatening to shoot.

"Serenity, come with me or else..." Demande said, leaving the rest of the sentence hanging in the air. ChibiUsa keeps mouthing 'no' but Usagi doesn't seem to listen. Usagi was about to say yes, but a hand come behind Demande and punched the poor white haired man in his spine. Demande dropped ChibiUsa in pain and General Chiba appeared behind the fallen general. The three of them jumped off the train and landed with a few rolls on the grass to prevent more injuries.

Once off of the train, Usagi scatter her bag for the lipsticks she hid, since they had to leave the other basket full of weapon on the train. She was glad to find that ChibiUsa had stuffed most of their weapons in her bag before Demande showed up. She looked around, trying to find the others. Her hope sank into a deep void as she realizes that so far, she can only see General Chiba, ChibiUsa, and herself as far as this little town goes. Usagi frowned and helped ChibiUsa and Chiba to stand up.

"Where are we?" Usagi asked with a frown. Chiba looked around.

"Probably near Lille?" Chiba said hopefully. ChibiUsa nodded in agreement.

"Are the others still on the train?" ChibiUsa asked. Chiba sighed, defeated.

"I don't know, Small Lady..." he replied. Usagi's head filled with millions of thoughts, none of them are good ones. Usagi started to panic. She played with the ends of her hair, ruffle the top of it with her hands and paced around the grass. Chiba noticed her and wrapped an comforting arm around her.

"Calm down. They should be fine, they can handle a few Nazis." Chiba said. Usagi stopped pacing but shook her head nervously.

"I've seen those officers before. They were the same ones that attacked my apartment that I share with Haruka all those months ago. The others are probably with Officer Y. Kou, Officer T. Kou, Officer Nephrite, Officer Kunsite, Officer Zoisite, and Officer Jadeite." Usagi informed, her tone filled with fear thinking back to that night. Chiba smiled softly.

"Don't worry. Haruka trained the girls long before you showed up. They will be fine." Chiba said. Usagi reluctantly nodded. Chiba let go of Usagi. ChibiUsa gave him a smirk that made him blush as red as a tomato.

"We should move before someone spots us." ChibiUsa suggested. Chiba and Usagi nodded. They moved toward the little town infront of them : Lille

 **The group is separated! How will they finish their mission with Demande out to get them and not knowing if the other half of them is dead or alive?**

 **Recap,**

 _Weapons :_

 _Red and pink lipstick: about 7 or 8 of each_

 _Apple bombs:_ _about 5 apples._

 _Shotgun: lost; left back on the train, condition unknown._

 _Injuries:_

 _Usagi: Hit head on metal; possible chances of a slight concussion_

 _Demande: back pain from the punch given to him by General Chiba_

 _Rest: unknown_

 _Motoki's letter: no progress/ 0_ _percent_


	6. A walk into the Lion's den (Plz read AN)

AN: **Flareup4Ratchet, Angel Veins, and, skyjadeprincess** , thank you for the favorite and/or follow. I wish you all a good day! :)

 **Chapter 6: a walk into the lion's den**

Usagi settled into the warm blanket around her on her chair. She took a sip of her cup of hot tea the people provided and sighed. Turns out, General Chiba had connections with people in France almost everywhere. Usagi, ChibiUsa, and Chiba found a safe house to hide in before moving on with their journey. Who was she to deserve all this? Who was she to deserve a safe place to hideout while the others might be out there, running for their lives? Just thinking about this makes angry tears form in her eyes. Usagi felt a soft hand on her should that felt oddly familiar. She took the tea cup in her left hand and swung her right hand toward the back...

Only to hit Hotaru on the right side of her head.

Hotaru winced. Usagi's eyes widened, forgetting she had a almost full cup of hot tea in her hand, she stood up suddenly to face Hotaru. But the tea spills over the cup's edge, splashing on to Usagi's hand. Usagi yelped and dropped the cup in surprise, the cup shattered on the floor.

"Oh god. Hotaru, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Usagi asked, not sure what to do with the burn on her left hand.

"Usagi, calm down. I am fine. Just a few cuts and scratches from the train attack. Maybe now a few headaches, but I'm fine. We need to treat that burn." Hotaru said. Usagi nodded. Hotaru took off her wig, revealing a tiny candy box. She opened it and took out a tiny white ball. She gave the ball to Usagi and took off her dress.

"Rub the white ball where I have cuts to prevent it from getting infected." Hotaru told Usagi. Usagi looked at the back of Hotaru. Hotaru only had on a white piece of fabric that she sew into a t-shirt, but even parts of the t-shirt was cut from who knows how.

After Usagi finished cleaning the wounds, they ran the burn through cold water, then warm water, and got a few ice cubes to put on the burn. Makoto got separated after the two escaped the train so she arrived later then Hotaru, with even worse injuries. Makoto had already escaped but tried to help others, when she was on her way to help, Officer Nephrite noticed her and went to fight her by hand. Long story short, she ended up with a dislocated shoulder. Chiba managed to locate the shoulder back. but Makoto's shoulder is probably going to hurt for a few more hours, at least that's what ChibiUsa told Usagi. The group gathered up in a circle.

"How did you two find us?" Usagi said, throwing the ice out since it had melted. Makoto smiled a bit.

"You dropped a apple and a pink lipstick on the grass. After we escaped, we found the two and assumed that you guys went this way. So I guess just luck." Makoto replied, rubbing her shoulder. Hotaru handed Usagi the two weapons which she stuffed in her purse right away.

The night passed on fast, but it was almost an eternity for Usagi. She, ChibiUsa, and Chiba lied down on a mattress the people of the safe house prepared. Chiba took Usagi's hand, seeing that she was tense and couldn't sleep. Usagi smiled. ChibiUsa smirked and sat up, took a blanket and sat on a chair near them.

"Where are you going, ChibiUsa?" Usagi asked.

"No where, I just don't want to interrupt whatever is happening here. You two can get kissy but not with me in the middle of it." ChibiUsa teased, making both of them blush.

After about 5 minutes, General Chiba fell asleep. But Usagi couldn't stop thinking about what happened to others and where they are right now. There was just _way_ too many possiblities. Usagi stood up, frustated, and starts playing with her hair. She put her hair in a low ponytail, letting the rest of her hair swing in the air. She put on a new outfit with the clothing in the safehouse. A white button down shirt with sky blue skirt that reached the top of her kneecap and a silver belt. Lastly, she grabbed a pair of glasses and her purse filled with lipsticks and an apple before heading out the door.

Usagi scamble down the quiet street of Lille. She tries to walk as quietly as possible but the heels she grabbed from the safe house wasn't helping. She walked right up to a Nazi who was patroling. The Nazi raised an eyebrow at her boldness.

"What can I do for you, dolly?" The officer asked. Usagi took a deep breath.

"I have an appointment with General Demande to talk about his recent... visitors. I have the knowledge to-" The officer cut her off.

"Dolly, what's your name?" The officer asked.

"Se- um... Serena." Usagi replied, making sure to not be that obvious that she is Serenity to the Nazis. The officer told her to hop on the truck near where he was and he drove her to the main base in Dunkerque.

"My name is officer Zoisite, by the way." Officer Zoisite informed. Usagi tensed at the mention of the name.

"Miss Serena, have I seen you somewhere before?" Zoisite added. Usagi shook her head.

"Well, I teach at a school in Lille. I teach German for private classes. Perhaps you, sir, have a relative that had gotten a lesson or two?" Usagi offered in German as well. Zoisite shook his head. They rode the rest of the ride in silence. When they arrived, it was almost morning. The sun peaked just over the hills in Dunkerque. The main base was facing the hills, making Usagi wonder why they wouldn't face the bay. It would've made a much better view and give them a head's up if an enemy is coming by ship.

Zoisite swipped his card. The door slid open with a beep. Zoisite lead Usagi to a door guarded with dozens of Nazis, including S. Kou, T. Kou, Y. Kou, Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunsite, and other Nazi soldiers Usagi did not recognize. The door slid open and Demande looked up from his desk.

"Officer Zoisite, what did I tell you about bring random girls you are fond of into the base?" Demande asked, causing Zoisite to blush. Usagi heard a few snickers from outside of the door.

"General Demande, sir, Miss Serena here claims to have an appointment with you, sir." Zoisite reported. Usagi took another big breath. She took off her glasses and put her hair, rather inhumanely quick, into her usual odangos and looked straight into Demande's eyes.

"I'm Serenity." Usagi stated. Zoisite stared at her incredulously. Demande smiled evilly.

"I can tell. What made you change your mind?" Demande replied. He stood up and reached for a bottle of red wine in one of his counters. He poured two glasses of wine but Usagi never touched what she assumed was hers.

"Do you have the rest of my friends?" Usagi asked. Demande raised an eyebrow.

"No sweet talks? Getting straight to the point, I see... To answer your question, I do have 'em." Demande said. For a short second, a spark of hope appeared in Usagi's eyes. But her smile falters, thinking of what she is about to do.

"Can we make a deal?" Usagi offered. Demande nodded.

"I'll be your girlfriend, but you let my friends go and promise no harm to them." Usagi said. Demande frowned.

"You be my **_fiance_** , then they will be let go and promised no harm. I'll even give you a few weeks to spend your time with them." Demande said. Usagi's heart sank. She swallowed whatever was left of herself and said.

"Deal."

 **Recap,**

 _Weapons: Same as last chapter._

 _Injuries:_

 _Usagi: headaches_

 _Hotaru: cuts and scratches; healing. Headaches_

 _Makoto: Shoulder pain_

 _Mamoru and ChibiUsa are unharmed._

 _Rest: unknown, but is captured and is currently trapped in the main base in Dunkerque._

 _Motoki's letter: No progress_

 **Usagi walked into the lion's den and made a deal with the devil. How will the girls' last night together go? Are any more of them hurt from the train? What does Usagi have in mind?**


	7. At last, Back together (Please Read AN)

August 24th 2018 AN: Dear Guest, I am Super, SUPER sorry. (to other readers too) After getting a notification for your review and reading it. I realized that I updated the WRONG CHAPTER! So I basically spoiled all of you by letting you read chapter 7 instead of 6. I AM SO SORRY, to all of you. (Oh boy, what have I done...) Please take your time to go back and read the real **_Chapter 6: A Walk into the Lion's den._** I hope this clears up your confusion. Again, I am SO SORRY and I promise I won't make the mistake again.

Original AN: Dear guest, thank you! I hope you like this one too! The first part of the book is almost done! I'm excited, are you? This book is split into two parts. I can't really call either "book one" or "book two" because they are both 9 chapters each so they are kinda short. Maybe when I finished updating the whole thing, I can go back and add more things in certain chapters. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Chapter 7: At last, back together**

General Chiba and ChibiUsa were awoken by the sound of someone pounding on the door. It was morning and the people of the safehouse had work. The pair moved downstairs and feared that something had happened to Usagi, since she was nowhere to be seen. They opened the door.

"Usagi!" ChibiUsa said, she hugged the blonde odango. Usagi smiled, but it never reached her eyes. Usagi looked at Chiba and smiled softly. He smiled back.

"Hate to ruin this moment, but we have business to get to." Officer S. Kou appeared behind Usagi. Usagi turned serious.

"ChibiUsa, go wake Makoto and Hotaru up." Usagi said. ChibiUsa suspiciously followed Usagi's order. The five of them boarded S. Kou's car and arrived at the main base. No matter who many questions they tried to asked, Usagi just wouldn't say a thing. Usagi told the four to stay in a room while she went to get the others.

Slowly, everyone gathered in the room. The Nazis left them alone. Haruka hugged Usagi tight first after the soldiers left.

"I'm so glad you're safe. And we've gotten us together again! I'm proud, I bet Motoki would've been too, Koneko." Haruka said, her two hands on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi smiled at her but her smile fell when Haruka mentioned Motoki.

"Haruka..." Usagi mumbled. She fell to her knees, suddenly very dizzy.

"What's wrong?" Haruka replied. A feeling of déjà vu wash over Usagi

 _Once they were inside, the dirty blonde tried her best to comfort the other girl but none of her tricks worked. The dirty blonde even tried giving her sweets! The golden blonde suddenly fell to her knees, her tears wetting her sleeves as she try to wipe them away. Her head started to ache like crazy. The golden blonde stayed in that position until she gave in to the aches, and she fainted._

Usagi blinked.

"Usagi?" Haruka asked, gently shaking her. Usagi stood up.

"Haruka, are you sure you have no idea what happened to cause my family's deaths?" Usagi said. Haruka tilted her head. General Chiba overheard the conversation and felt so guilty...

"No one knows, by the time you got home again, the house was burnt down into black ashes." Haruka informed. Usagi nodded. Demande walked in.

"You all have 2 weeks to hang out with each other before things 'get serious'." Demande said then looked over to Usagi lovingly. Chiba put a hand before her, telling him to back off. Demande smirked and gave Usagi a look.

"Excuse me." Usagi said narrowing her eyes, going out the door. Before anyone could protest, she walked out of the room.

"Here." Demande said, he slid a big diamond ring in the shape of a star on Usagi's forth finger on her left hand. Usagi looked at the ring with no expressions. Usagi nodded as thanks and walked back into the room.

Everyone turned to her when she walked in, Usagi closed the door behind her. She walked toward the group again.

"Are you ok?" Michiru asked Usagi nodded.

"What did he mean by 2 weeks?"

"What did he say to you?"

"Why didn't you answer any questions when we asked you on the car?"

Everyone kept asking her questions. Usagi raised a hand, cutting everyone off.

"Ok, I will answer all the questions, but that's do something fun while answering. Truth or truth?" Usagi offered Everyone nodded and sat down on the floor (since the room only had a few bean bags and a small fridge).

"Ok, Rei, truth or truth?" Usagi started.

"Truth." Rei answered in French. Usagi nodded.

"Why did you come to Paris?" Usagi asked.

"I-...I saw what Hitler was planning on doing. I escaped Germany and Haruka found me a few days after I reached Paris." Rei answered Usagi nodded.

"How about this, everyone take turns talking about their backgrounds. Then I will talk about mine. And answer any, if more, questions." Usagi said. Everyone but General Chiba agreed.

"Ami, go ahead." Usagi said calmly.

"My mom was a doctor, she was sent to Paris to help the war. But she was announced dead a month or two later. I came here with Makoto and Minako, who were my childhood friends, to solve the mystery of my mother's death." Ami explained. Usagi nodded

"Then I guess it's about the same for you two?" ChibiUsa asked.

"Well, I guess you could say so. My family was in a car accident near the hospital Ami worked in as a nurse. She saved my life, I came with her because I didn't really have any place to be in Japan anyways. My parents didn't survive the crash." Makoto replied. Usagi's eyes softened but went back to normal seconds after. _Remember, Usagi, you can not get more close with them. It will only make things harder._ Usagi thought to herself.

"I was walking home one day with Mako-chan when I fell and Ami provided me with a band-aid. We three became good friends after that. I know this sounds stupid but I didn't have a lot of friends back then due to my bouncy, flirty personality. We lived in Japan before coming here." Minako added, using her old nickname for Makoto. Usagi smiled mischieviously.

"Whatever do you mean? I haven't noticed _anything_." Usagi joked, but mentally regretted it inside. She did not want to get any closer to the girls for her own good and their own goods. And she can't just let her plans sink because of her emotions.

"Hotaru and I had been friends since early this year. Later this year when the Nazis first took over, they killed both our families and we were brought in by Haruka." ChibiUsa explained. Hotaru nodded.

"You know how _my_ story goes, but I've lived in Paris all my life. If you haven't noticed already, I am very protective of Usagi because ever since she moved to Paris when she was 3, she haven't gotten a lot of friends. No one believed her background story because her parents are both part of two different country technically making her a part of four. The kids had been nothing but mean to her." Haruka said. Usagi snorted annoyingly.

"If you think nickname calling is 'mean' then go ahead and believe her. I had to get a whole entire uniform once because Haruka was absent for one day, _one day_!" Usagi said. Haruka flinched in surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" Michiru asked, concerned. Usagi bit her lower lip and looked away.

"Ok, if you don't want to talk about it, we understand." Makoto said gently.

"I studied French and German while I was taking private classes with a tutor. I came here a month or two before half of Paris became ocupied." Michiru said.

"I was Mamoru's room mate back in England." Setsuna said simply.

"By the way, I've meant to ask. Usagi, since it is only January of 1943 and you said you were separated with Haruka about 6 months ago, by that time, Paris haven't became ocupied yet since it would've been August of 1942. How come your story doesn't line up?" Hotaru asked, now that everyone is pretty much done.

"Well, I guess we must've lost track of time and told you guys the wrong information. They took over our apartment in late November of 1942. So it had actually only been about 3 monthes." Usagi explained. Hotaru nodded.

"So, just why exactly are we talking about this here? Can't we talk about this in England or something?" Rei asked, completly Oblivious to Usagi's plan.

"We... I... well..." Usagi stumbled with her words, not sure how to answer that question.

"Serenity, before you answer that. I think that general of yours have something to say." Demande suddenly came into the room and said, interrupting their conversation.

"Mamoru?" Setsuna called him. General Chiba stayed frozen in place, he glares at Demande, who doesn't seem at least a bit scared by the glares.

"Why don't you tell her the truth?" Demande said in a threatening tone.

"What truth?" Usagi asked. No one dared to answer her.

"Usagi, I think they know about your family..." Haruka whispered just loud enough for the girls and General Chiba to hear, she put a hand on her shoulder and pursed her lips.

 **Recap,**

 _Weapons:_

 _Red and pink lipstick: about 15 total._

 _Apple bombs: 1 or 2_

 _Injuries:_

 _Usagi and Hotaru will have occasional headaches._

 _Makoto will have occasional shoulder pain_

 _rest are healthy_

 _Motoki's letter: 1 percent out of 100_

 **What is General Chiba hiding? Why do they know about her family? And what do they know about Usagi's family? How will Usagi react? Will this secret destroy whatever feelings Usagi had yet to confess to him? Or will this secret not change anything?**


	8. Exposed Usagi's true plan

**_AN: Surpise Update! Just because I remember now and probably will forget tomorrow when I'm suppose to actually update, lol. If this helps, General Demande referrs to call Usagi "Serenity" since it was obvious to him that Serena wasn't her real name and she never told him what her real name was. But the others still can Usagi, Usagi because Serenity, in this story, is just a code name for her._**

 **Chapter 8: Exposed** ; **Usagi's true plan**

"Why, yes, we _are_ talking about Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo Tsukino." Demande said, saying their names like they are not worthy a penny. Usagi clenched her fists.

"Do not mention them!" Usagi said a bit too loud, surprising the girls as well as Demande.

"Yes, _dear_. We have to speed things up a bit. It's coming up tomorrow morning." Demande said. Usagi let out a sound that sounded like half of blowing a raspberry and half of a sigh. She nodded. Demande left.

"Whatever I do next, do not have faith in me. Do not believe in me. Don't even think about me." Usagi said coldly. She was suffering so much saying it but she has too. She turned and was about to leave when Chiba stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"I did it. I killed them." He said. Usagi's mind went blank.

"What?" She managed to squeeze out. Her eyes filled with tears, ready to overflow.

"I had to, Usagi! He was going to kill _me_ if I didn't. He told me the entire plan of how to do it and apparently it was done for revenge." Chiba explained. Usagi turned around, her eyes full of anger, sadness, and hate.

"You killed her family?!" Haruka asked. Chiba nodded shamefully.

"I lead her far away from the house then blew it up. When I came back, I couldn't find you, I walked around until I saw you enter Haruka's house. But I really _do_ want to help you _now_. I truly do. Usagi... I... I... I lo-" Usagi cut him off

"Why? Just why? You took away some of the most important people of my life! If I had known that day, I wouldn't have stormed out the house. My parents died thinking I was mad at them! I suffered so much that day. I was 12! You killed one of my only best friend and brother." Usagi said. All these years, the visions she had gotten of a blonde girl and a black haired boy, it was them all along. It was her brain trying to tell her what happened. Her brother and she had always shared a special bond; what he felt, she felt. She had fainted after her brother died. Everything would've been _so_ much different if she knew he was the one.

Usagi broke down sobbing and slowly lowered down to the floor. Chiba's heart broke. Usagi just kept mumbling.

"Koneko..." Haruka said, trying to get her attention. General Chiba lowered to her level, putting an his hand on Usagi's shoulder

"Get away from me..." Usagi said to General Chiba. She starts to shake her head viciously.

"Usagi, is that a _wedding ring_ on your forth finger?" Setsuna asked curiously. Usagi glared at her.

"Don't try to change the topic." Usagi said coldly. She looked back to Chiba, tears steaming down her face.

"You're not human... You're a monster! HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME! I NEVER WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU AGAIN! I WILL NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Usagi screamed then she took off. She ran toward the exit of the room and found Demande's office. She walked in.

"I don't want to wait. Let's do the signings now." Usagi mumbled, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Demande smirked.

"Ok, then. You can see your friends off at a port in England then return with me to be my wife from there." Demande said. Usagi nodded. Usagi wiped away her tears and smoothed out her hands. _I'm sorry, this is for the best..._ Usagi thought. Usagi walked to her room after signing a paper about her marriage with Demande. She took out the notebook she got from Motoki; one of the last things of him she has. Usagi wrote down another sentence of his letter, adding on to the sentence she wrote yesterday before leaving to get everyone. She then skipped about 10 pages and started.

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today, I start my solo mission. I shall take down Demande, no matter how. My current plan is to get the other girls to safety in England then stay with Demande. He has to have some sort of weakness. I know this plan sounds foolish, but I shall not fail._

 _I will do it for the girls, for Mother and Father, for Shingo, for Motoki, and for Mamoru. I love him too much to put him in danger. I just can't. Even after learning about what he did, I still love him. I can't fully forgive him, but I don't have the heart to fully hate him either. I had a hunch that he was about to confess his feelings but I interrupted, I can't risk anything ruinning my plan, especially not my emotions or feelings. I don't plan on telling the girls about this. I'm just going to act cold and like they are my enemies, period. I will not risk any of them being in danger. Even if I shall risk my life._

 _January, 1943._

Usagi shut the diary. She sighed and got up. Demande had grouped the girls near the exit. Usagi was crying on the inside. She is most likely not going to see them, ever again after this. But it has to be done. Demande led them to the boat. Everyone got on with nothing to say, mainly because the Nazis will just point their guns at their heads if they open their mouths. They arrived at the port in England and everyone got out of the boat.

 **Recap,**

 _Weapons:_

 _Same from last chapter, Usagi kept them in her room. The other girls currently doesn't have any weapons on them._

 _Injuries:_

 _Makoto's shoulder should be good, same with Hotaru and Usagi's headaches._

 _Mamoru's heart though... ;(_

 **Usagi's intentions are good, but is she going to succeed? The girls have a safe way to England! But does their mission count as accomplished? Find out everything in the last chapter of part 1, chapter 9!**


	9. Last Goodbye!

**Chapter 9 : Last Goodbye?!?!**

"Thanks for the ride..." Minako said cautiously once they stepped on the land of England. Usagi smiled shortly.

"This isn't a trap, is it?" Makoto asked. Usagi chuckled bitterly and shook her head.

"I made a deal with him." Usagi explained shortly.

"What kind of deal?" Chiba asked.

"That's none of your business..." Usagi replied sharply with a glare. Usagi turned her back on the group.

"You're free to go now. Go before. Demande changes his mind." Usagi added. The girls were so confused at her words.

"What about you, Usagi?" Rei asked. Usagi looked at the diamond ring on her finger and played with its rim.

"I'll be fine." Usagi said shortly. She waved her hand in the air, saying goodbye. The girls couldn't help but stare at that ring, which had definetly not been there two days ago. Haruka pulled her last card, seeing that Usagi wouldn't change her mind.

"What about Motoki?" Haruka said. Usagi's heart stopped and her hand stopped waving. She felt a tear flow down her face.

"What about him? He's dead..." Usagi managed to choke out.

"Would he have wanted you to do this?" Haruka said. Usagi thought for a moment before replying,

"You don't and won't ever understand. " Usagi stated coldly. Much to the other girls' protests, Usagi got back on to the ship. She told the captain to move before her emotions got the best of her. She sat down on the bench in the middle of the ship. The girls were stunned, they couldn't do anything but just watch as the ship slowly disappeared.

 **Recap,**

 _Weapons: Whatever Usagi could kept_ in her room

 _Injuries: All healed_

 _Motoki's letter: 2~3 percent progress_

 **Is this goodbye for Usagi and the girls? Things are not looking good, with Usagi still mad at General Chiba and her being Demande's wife, how can things be fixed? Find out in PART TWO.**

Just to make sure you know what is going on right now,

Usagi had traded her in exchange for the girls' safety and freedom. As long as Usagi is still married to Demande, the girls will be promised safety. But as long as she's married, she can't follow her heart. The girls (plus General Chiba) is currently in England. While Usagi went back to Dunkerque (I think I spelled that right) to Demande's head quarter. The girls have no idea what's going on except for the fact that Usagi is mad at General Chiba for killing her family and she's wearing a ring that looks suspiciously like a wedding ring. Part two will start forth months after this chapter takes place. What is in store for Usagi and the girls in their seemingly never-ending journey? Find out in the next chapter, coming out next friday!


	10. The Thoughts

Yaayyyyyy! we've finally reached part two! I'm SO excited. I hope you guys/ gals had liked it so far. Please leave a review, I would love to see your reaction(s)!

 **PART/BOOK** **TWO: CHAPTER 1 The Thoughts**

Usagi's mind had been stuck on this thought for months. She had made no progress with finding Demande's weakness and it had been 4 months since the girls went to England. Usagi missed them terribly but she had no choice. Was this plan a mistake? She often thought to herself. But there's no going back now...

Then, that's when she thought about it. A way to get more information and to o

To fake her own death

She could go undercover as a soldier, inform the girls about Usagi's death, and see their reactions, if they feel mad or sad or anything else about her death. She had slowly started to fogive General Chiba, or rather, Mamoru for what he did. She had to sell herself to the devil by marriage to simply take down the evil general, General Demande, the guy that have an evil obsession with her. She sighed. Faking her own death would mean going through a whole new identity and having to fake a story about her past. She would have to fake her emotions when she face people she had already met as Usagi. It would be hard.

But it would be worth it.

Usagi took her notebook out and added on the last sentence of Motoki's letter. It was now complete. She looked at the now rewritten letter with a smile and read it all over again.

 _Dear Usagi,_

 _Being in the army took me by surprise. It was very hard at first to adjust to the new environment. I hope everything is alright back in Paris. Is Haruka still protective as always? Tell Reika I love her._

 _I hope this war ends soon, then Reika, you, and I can go away. To a far away place where there's no stupid kids from school to make fun of you. Love you too, cousin, I have to go, if you get my letter, please reply_

 _Motoki, your favorite and only cousin_

Usagi flipped to another page to write down her diary entery for the day. After finishing writing, she closed the notebook and put it in her little purse she kept after she married Damande as part of her plan. She took her secret stash of red and pink lipstick and stuffed it in her purse along with a pencil and some newly developed weapons of her own that Demande had no idea about. She put on her special heels that allowed her to stash a small knife and her old skirt that had a hidden pocket for small guns. She stuffed some hair bands and pins for her hair, put on one of her secret weapons, a hankerchief that has explosive gum stuck on the backside and hidden places of it. Along with a pair of earrings with crystals filled with truth serum gas, and a regular white button down shirt. She stepped out of her room, thankful that Demande never asked for them to share their rooms. It made Usagi's plans much easier. She greeted the officers she knew pretty well. Officer Y. Kou, a silver-haired young man about her age. The officer trailed behind her along with Officer S. Kou, a blue haired young man also about her age. They are all about 15, 16 ish.

"Officer S. Kou, what month is it?" Officer Y. Kou whispered to him.

"May, 1943." S. Kou replied. The three Kou brothers had taken a liking to three of the girls from Usagi's group. One of the girls being Usagi herself, she does know that but S. Kou never managed to get alone time with her since she is already so preoccupied with Demande and her own things. Usagi tells them the tales of the girls' background all the time. They were made up, of course, but T. Kou managed to fall for Ami while Y. Kou fell for Minako. Usagi had informed them before that they had rivals, but the three didn't care much. They dreamed their own fantasies and did their own things. Usagi thought for a second. She took a walk around the indoor garden and fake fell on the ground. She faked a twisted ankle and went to the nurse's room. The nurse was a redish brown haired young lady, another one of Usagi's favorite friend to talk to. She knows everything, and support Usagi for it. She is from Japan so naturally, they get along since Usagi knew Japanese.

"Naru-chan, I need to fake my death." Usagi said striaght away, not wasting any time. Naru, the nurse, dropped the water pot she was holding.

"Nani? Why?" Naru replied, picking up the water pot as Usagi helped her clean up the water she spilled.

"I'm not making any progress and I am trying a different approach." Usagi replied simply. Naru nodded reluctantly.

"It's going to be so dangerous..." Naru said, concerned for one of her closest friends still alive. Usagi scoffed.

"Like any of this isn't dangerous..." Usagi replied. Naru nodded with a small smile. Usagi sat down on the small bed in the nurse's room. She patted on the space next to her, motioning Naru to sit next to her.

"Now, Naru-chan, I need your help. I need you to tell Demande the news in about a week. I need you to tell Officer S. Kou that I had gotten a rare disease. Naturally, he will tell Demande so you won't get as much punishment. I need to stay in here for at least a week and a half to avoid anyone seeing me. You will be responsible to put my body into the coffin, so we can just fake a body. I will need a new officer uniform, which I will sew myself. I will also need you to call Dr. Gurio Umino. It is important you get Dr. Gurio Umino, not his father or mother or sister or brother or whatever relative he has. He knew my plans from the past and he shall know my current plan sooner or later." Usagi said, looking very serious. Naru nodded sincerly.

"Do you need the fabrics and materials for the uniform?" Naru asked. Usagi nodded.

"I can cut some of my old uniforms as a nurse up. I have a wooden closet you can hide yourself in, it is in the back of the room where no one usually goes to." Naru said. Usagi nodded again. Usagi smiled with gratitude. Usagi thought for a second.

"Tell Officer S. Kou that I got the disease from today's breakfast which Miss Haruna cooked. I hope Ms. Haruna has a good afterlife." Usagi said with a sad smile. Naru nodded

"You know what? I never liked that woman anyways." Dr. Gurio Umino replied after entering the room, Usagi chuckled.

"Nice to see you, Dr. Gurio." Usagi greeted him with a small smile. Naru did the same.

"I have a spare uniform from when I was an officer, just cut off the tag and sew on your own. Make any adjustments you need." Dr. Gurio said. Usagi nodded with gratitude.

"You two are the best." Usagi said. The three hugged before Usagi got on to the small bed and started to pretend she was sick.

 **It's been 4 months since the girls had seen Usagi. She is tackling the plan differently now, will everything work out?**

 **Recap,**

 _Outifts:_

 _Disguise 1: current outfit._

 _Other outifts: not unlocked._

 _Injuries/ Deaths: none yet._


	11. MOYASU SHINU

**CHAPTER 2: MOYASU SHINU**

The three Kou brothers stepped into the nurse's office after knocking. Their eyes fell on the sick Usagi on the bed. Seiya immediately sat down on the chair near the bed.

"How are you? Is your ankle ok now? Why are you on the bed?" Seiya shotted her with questions. Usagi coughed and nodded.

"After Dr. Umino fixed my ankle, I felt sick and stayed here. They said I have an unknown disease caused by food poisoning..." Usagi replied. She coughed again and rubbed her temples, squeezing her eyes tight.

"What's wrong? Do you have headaches?" Officer T. Kou asked. Usagi nodded after a minute or two.

"Ugh, it must've been that cook, Miss Haruna. I knew she was jealous of your relationship with Demande." Officer Y. Kou said with disgust. Usagi nodded. _I shall pray for you, Miss Haruna. Sorry for using you._ Usagi thought to herself. Usagi and Naru shared a knowing look.

"Now, Usagi-san would like some rest, can the three gentlemen please exit the room?" Naru said. The three Kou brothers nodded and head out. Usagi sat up on. the bed and sighed.

"That was close..." Usagi said. Naru and Gurio nodded in agreement.

"We should put up an 'please knock before entering' sign". Gurio said with a chuckle. Naru giggled and nodded again. Usagi lied back down.

"Do you think we can pull this off?" Gurio asked sincerly.

"Of course! All you two need to do is pretend, _I'm_ the one doing the hard work." Usagi replied with a smirk. Naru smiled softly. Usagi got quiet and stayed still on her bed as she heard someone approaching the door.Naru stood up to fill the water pot up again. Demande opened the door and stepped in. He sat down on the same spot S. Kou sat in earlier.

"Honey, are you okay? The three Kou officers came and told me you got sick from food poisoning." Demande said, his eyes showing emotions (which barely happens). Usagi nodded. Demande's eyes darken.

"Please go easy on the chef. It mustn't have been her fault that I got food poisoning..." Usagi said softly. Demande thought for a second and replied.

"Fine. But she is still getting a punishment. She must, darling." Demande said grimly. Usagi nodded back, also with grimance. Dr. Gurio cleared his throat.

"Demande-sama, I have some bad news for the both of you." Gurio said grimly. Demande's lips pressed into a thin line but he nodded, gesturing the doctor to go ahead and continue.

"The disease does not have a cure. It is not curable. I'm afraid Usagi-sama will not make it through the rest of the week." Dr. Gurio said, his eyes unwilling to meet Demande's. Usagi let out a gasp in horror. Demande clenched his fists. Naru returned to the bed side with a cup of water and a spoon filled with a golden looking liquid.

"Demande-sama, may I have permission to feed Usagi-sama liquid medicine so she can stay conscious for the day?" Naru asked. Demande nodded. He helped Usagi sit up on the bed and Naru poured the golden looking liquid into Usagi's mouth. She swallows it with a sour face. Naru gives Usagi the cup of water before retreating to the corner of the room near the closet where she sew up the holes in the broken uniforms of the officers. Demande pats Usagi on the shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room for her to rest. Usagi visibly relaxed.

"Great acting, Usagi-san." Naru said, shouting a bit from her corner.

"Thanks. What was that you fed me? It tastes so, _so_ sweet." Usagi asked with a smile. Naru went over to Usagi and giggled.

"Honey." Gurio replied. Usagi raised an eyebrow. Naru blushed and nodded.

"It's pure honey. That's how it's so sweet." Naru added. Usagi nodded then sighed.

"That was not as bad, but the real work, begins after today..." Usagi said. Gurio thought for a second before continuing.

"Let's speed up things a bit, we could have your death come faster so things could work out faster. Start sewing so you don't appear right after your death. It will make it less suspicious." Gurio said. Usagi gave him a nod in agreement. She took the uniform from Gurio and hid in the closet to sew on the name tag. It took her no less then 10 minutes, using a trick she learned from her mother when. she was young. She wrote carefully on the name tag, Moyasu Shinu (first, then last name). Something that will remind her of her family.

She got on the uniform and peeked through the crack between the two closet doors. Naru was standing next to the messed up bed, fixing it, while S. Kou asked where Usagi was. Naru gave him an excuse, which he believed in, and he left. After checking the area one more time to ensure that no one was there, Usagi got out of the closet and ducked into the bathroom. _Now,_ she thought, _my hair..._

Usagi took about 3 hair bands and more then 10 bobby pins from her pocket. She stuffed her hair in a way that made it a lot, a lot shorter, even above her shoulders. Then she took another hair band and tied it in the back like a tiny ponytail. She put on Gurio's old hat and stepped out. Naru and Gurio's jaws dropped at the sight of Moyasu Shinu. He looked nothing, _nothing_ like Usagi.

"Good evening, Doctor Umino, sir. Miss Naru, ma'am. I am a new officer from Hamburg, reporting to duty." Moyasu said sharply in English, having no accent. Naru nodded with a smile.

"May I help you, sir?" Gurio said in English. Moyasu looked over to him and nodded in greeting.

"I can't seem to find General Demande's office. I am a new tranfered officer. My name is Moyasu Shinu, named after my father." Moyasu said. Gurio nodded then got the hint. Moyasu meant burn in Japanese while Shinu is one way of saying death. Usagi's family was burned to death due to the fire and explosion at her house. Moyasu exited the nurse's room without hesitation and bumped into The three Kou brothers.

"My apologies, fellow officers. I am new here." Moyasu said to them, he helped the three stand up.

"Apology accepted. I'm Officer S. Kou, and these are my brothers, Officer Y. Kou and Officer T. Kou. Now, have you seen Usa- *clears his throat* Madam Tsukino?" Officer S. Kou replied. Moyasu innerly cringed at the name Demande forced the soldiers to use but forced on a grim smile.

"I just came from the nurse's office after they checked my health conditions. When I was first there, someone was in the bathroom. I assumed that it was her. Before I left, they said that something terrible happened and she is not allowed to see anyone except for General Demande, Miss Naru and Dr. Gurio Umino." Moyasu said. S. Kou nodded, his eyes staring at the door of the nurse's office.

"Well, if you don't mind, Officer, we must be on our way. Nice to meet you." T. Kou said then extended his hand. Moyasu shook it. He made his way to General Demande's office, and knocked. A muffled voice replied,

"Come in." Moyasu opened the door and stepped into Demande's office.

 **Usagi's first meet as Moyasu with Demande is happening in the next chapter! Will her hate for the white haired man get in the way of her plan? How's the girls been holding up without Usagi? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Recap,**

 _Outfits:_

 _Disguise 1: In good condition, placed in the closet of Nurse's room._

 _Moyasu's uniform: current outfit._

 _Rest/ other outfits: not unlocked yet._

 **Motoki's letter is completed.**

A/N: In case of confusion, Usagi's new name as a soldier is Moyasu Shinu. So she will be addressed as Moyasu from now on until the time comes. Notice that Naru, Umino (Gurio), and Usagi nods a lot during their conversation. That is because even though Naru and Umino fully supports Usagi, they are still just a tiny bit loyal to Demande. No, they aren't going to sell her out, but Demande did save Naru and Umino's live so they still at least like him as a person.The four shitennou and the three starlights in the story are all boys and they like the girls according to the main story ships below,

Minako: Yaten and Kunsite.

Rei:Jadeite.

Makoto: Nephrite.

Ami: Taiki, Zoisite.

Usagi: Seiya, Mamoru, Demande.

 **Hope this answers some questions!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I just want to make this clear, this ain't any type of threesome or things like that fanfic. The girls do end up with the shitennou and it's a UsaMamo story. Sorry if I confused or disappointed any of you readers out there, if any** , **lol.**

 **Chapter 3: But all Good and Bad things have to come to an End eventually.**

Moyasu sat uncomfortably in Demande's office chair across from the devil himself. Demande looked at him with curiosity.

"What brings you here, fellow soldier?" Demande said with suspicision. Moyasu cleared his throat, something he does when he's nervous.

"I was tranferred here from Hamburg, Germany to assist you, sir. Also to tell you, I just came by from the Nurse's room and Madam Tsukino doesn't seem well. Dr. Gurio wanted me to pass the words to you." Moyasu explained. Demande nodded.

"Alright. You are in the group with The Kous, and the four 'stones'. If anything happens to Madam Tsukino, your group is in charge of telling her friends in England that. I like you to depart for England right now and stay with that group of friends of hers before it is confirmed that she is dead. " Demande said.

"Ok." Moyasu replied simply. He smiled on the inside. _That will make things a lot easier, and more interesting..._ Moyasu thought. He walked out of the office and headed toward his private quarter. Once he was there, he started contacting the girls and General Chiba on his communicator. But before Chiba could pick up, a memory flashed across Moyasu's mind.

 _A 3 years old Usagi counted to ten, then opened her eyes. She looked around for 5 minutes, but couldn't find what she was looking for. She panicked._

 _"Chibi chibi? Where are you?" The little girl yelled, tears blurting her vision. She looked around frantically and pulled a picture out of her pocket. It was a 1 years old baby with hot pink hair. The little Usa's tears dropped on to the picture._

 _"Where are you? My sister?"_

Moyasu snapped back into reality and wiped away his tears, hearing the radio static.

000

In a dark, dark place. There was no light, because there isn't a need for a light. They took away their 'light' from them already, so nothing was left for them to light up. Haruka coughed in the dust filled air. They really need to clean up this place after everything. Ever since Usagi apparently agreed to go with General Demande, and maybe even marry him, the new headquarter in England has been quiet, too quiet. Everyone was in shock that day. After they arrived, no one said anything. They were silent for a long time.

General Chiba was more shaken then anything. He was heartbroken for one, and angry. Angry at himself for letting his feelings get the best of him. He could've fought for her, but no, he just stood there, shock, as they sent off Usagi into that deadly lion's den. Haruka sat in her meeting chair and called in a meeting. In no less 5 minutes, everyone gathered.

"Did you find Usagi?" ChibiUsa asked, eyes full of hope. Haruka shook her head, Rei sunk back into her chair.

"Give it up, guys. She's gone. She was gone the first day about four months ago. Move on already..." Rei said bitterly.

"How can you say that?" Hotaru asked, tears in her eyes.

"How- She's the one who chose to abandon _us_. She's the one you're suppose to be mad at, not me!" Rei exclaimed. Hotaru was about to reply back but Michiru put up a hand, signalling both of them to stop. Hotaru wiped her tears and sunk into her chair reluctantly.

"We need to cheer up. Maybe she is living her life, while we wait here like sitting ducks. Demande is cruel, but he's not cruel enough to kill her. So she's at least alive." Setsuna stated calmly. Haruka clenched her fist.

"So all we can do is to sit and wait?" Haruka said, annoyed. Makoto let out a sigh and nodded. General Chiba then got a weird feeling, as if someone is trying to call him, or talk to him. But he ignores it anyways, he had been too depressed these days, it must've been his imagination. The girls sat in silence for about an hour or two, each lost in their own thought. Until Chiba's radio buzzed.

"General Chiba, this is officer M. Shinu from General Demande's base. Do you copy?" Moyasu said over the radio. Chiba's eyes widened and everyone turned to stare at the radio.

"Copy, this is General Chiba. Why are you contacting us?" Chiba said harshly to the radio. Moyasu frowned at his tone but understood why it was so harsh.

"Sir, I am in charge of a eight people group including myself. My group was sent to watch you and your group for the week and possibly after. We have to stay with your group for a very important reason that shall not be spoken of over the radio. I personally have to report back to Hamburg to inform my old generals about the news. My group is heading there now." Moyasu said.

"Ok." Chiba replied simply since he could not say anything else. _Very important_ _reason_ , Officer M. Shinu had said. There was only one word in General Chiba's mind.

"Usagi..." He whispered. He clenched his fist and pounded on the table in anger.

"Something happened to Usagi." He said again, louder this time, to inform the group. Everywhere in the room, people gasped in horror.

"What?" ChibiUsa mumbled, tears surfacing her eyes. ChibiUsa started to panick. Truth to be told, ChibiUsa, Haruka, and General Chiba were the ones that got closest to Usagi. ChibiUsa was a little sister to her; while Usagi was a big sister to ChibiUsa.

"General Chiba, do you copy?" Moyasu said shortly after hearing the commotion, he was biting his lips so hard, trying not to cry. Lying to his (Usagi's) close friends had been one big thing he had to do, and it tortured him.

"Yes. Who exactly is in your group, which is coming?" General Chiba said as calmly as he can. Although it was obvious that he was affected by the news.

"Just some close friends of Madam Tsukino that she made in the past 4 months. They had heard good things about you all. Some even taken a liking to certain ladies." Moyasu said with a chuckle. Chiba forced out a chuckle and with that, they said goodbye and Moyasu sent off his group to England. He made sure no one was near his quarter or the hallway of it, before heading back to the nurse's room and changing back to Usagi.

After changing, she messed up her hair a bit and lied down on the small bed in the room. Naru gave her a cup of water and smiled.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Usagi asked with a smirk.

"It depends on what you think you are seeing." Naru said with a loving gaze in her eyes, but she didn't make eye contact with Usagi, Naru stared at the door that led to the doctor's private office. Usagi giggled.

"Did I miss something huge?" Usagi asked. Naru nodded.

"Gurio asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes!" Naru said excitingly. Usagi smiled softly. If she had told Mamoru her feelings four months ago, and Demande never found them, that's probably what she would've been like, in love with nothing else in life to worry about. Usagi's smile faltered as she thought about something, although Naru completely missed that. _But all good and bad things have to come to an end eventually..._ Usagi thought sadly.

 **Some cannon things are set in plac** **e, *cough* Naru and Umino being a couple *cough* and Usagi has set things up for her own funeral. The girls are devastated. Everything is a mess, will Usagi ( or Moyasu Shinu *wink*) be able to fix everything?**

 **Recap,**

 _Outfits:_

 _Disguise one: current outfit._

 _Moyasu's uniform: in closet._

 _rest/ other outfits: not unlocked yet._

 ** _Motoki's letter is completed._**


	13. The Arrivals

Geezes I forgot to update again. I was too focused on ending one of my older ffs. Super sorry! Double chapter to end the weekend? sounds good to me!

 **Chapter 4** **The Arrivals**

Jadeite, Kunsite, Zoisite, and Nephrite stayed together as a four people group more then a seven. But the three Kou brothers did not mind, they weren't as close with each other anyways. Y. Kou knocked on the door three times, he was about to knock it again until a girl with blonde hair and a red bow opened the door. They came in to the meeting room and introduced themselves.

 _(timeskip)_

"So, Minako, you said you were from Japan, right?" Y. Kou said, Kunsite heard him trying to start a conversation and walked over with a glare that said, 'she's mine'. Y. Kou smirked.

"Yeah. Say, what is your real name? I'm getting confused by which one of you is Y and which one is T, then S, ." Minako said with a small frown. Kunsite smirked, _one point for me!_ Kunsite thought.

"My real name is Yaten, Yaten Kou. We don't use most of our first names anymore ever since we joined the soldiers." Yaten replied. Minako nodded in understandment. Kunsite saw this as an opportunity and stepped in.

"Would this fine beauty join me on this fine day for a walk in the hallways?" He said with a flirting tone. Yaten nearly choked himself at Kunsite's tone and choice of words. Minako politely said no then moved to Makoto, who is talking to Nephrite.

"Mako-chan, finally finding someone who doesn't look like your sempai?" Minako joked. Makoto nudged Minako with her elbow, telling her to stop. The two girls giggled a bit before Minako left the two lovebirds alone.

Minako went to Rei. Who was blushing hard while talking to Jadeite. For all the time Minako had worked with Rei, she had never seen her blush. She smirked as she saw the glare Rei sent her when she approached them, disrrupting their little two person moment.

"Hey there, Jadeite, right?" Minako said with a cheerful voice. Jadeite nodded.

"Miss Rei, as I was saying, Officer M. Shinu is also from Germany. He is from Hamburg and was tranferred to our France headquarter yesterday. He had to report back to Hamburg's headquarter to inform the mysterious information he refused to tell us." Jadeite said. Rei nodded. Minako groaned.

"You two are no fun. Bye!" Minako said, then went to see what was going on with Ami. She was about to walk toward them but saw all three of them ( T. Kou, Ami, and Zoisite) reading a thick book about history together. She immediately turned around and sat down on her chair in the meeting room.

(Back in Paris, with Usagi)

Usagi put on skin powder in a very light tone. She also applied on a special type of lipstick to make her lips more sick colored. She lied on the bed, just before Demande opened the door. Usagi coughed.

"I'm afriad, sir , that you can not come any closer to Madam Tsukino." Dr. Gurio said, walking out of his private quarter. He wore a special suit and thick gloves. Demande nodded somberly and stepped back.

"Demande..." Usagi said weakly. Demande put on a small, sad smile.

"Yes, honey? Please don't talk. You are almost at the end of your journey..." Demande said, tears glimering in his eyes. Usagi smiled weakly while tears flew down her cheek.

"Can I ask for one last thing?" Usagi said with hope in her eyes. Demande nodded. Usagi coughed again. Demande dropped to his knees.

"Anything, my dear..." Demande said, wiping tears from her cheek.

"Divorce..." Usagi said weakly, then her eye lids closed slowly. Demande nodded then broke down in sobs. Dr. Gurio dropped his head in saddness. Nurse Naru walked in the room and dropped the water pot she was holding then froze. She quickly regained herself and cleaned up the floor and excused herself.

After an hour or two of silence with only the sound of crying and sobbing interrupting, Demande stood up and went back to his office. He took out the piece of paper that he prepared 4 months ago. He always knew this was going to happen soon enough, it was just the matter of time. He signed the end of the contract, therefore ending their marriage. _But now,_ he thought maliciously, _I can attack her friends in England all I want..._

(in the nurse's room)

Naru shook Usagi's shoulder. Usagi opened her eyes slowly and sighed, obviously relieved. Naru sat down next to her.

"Another pot broken because of you, Usa-chan." Naru said with a giggle. Gurio came over and put a hand on Naru's shoulder.

"Now, the coffin. You can hide in the closet before the funeral starts and head toward England during the funeral. I just hope your friends take the news well..." Gurio said with a small smile. Usagi nodded.

"It's going to be hard trying to pretend I don't know them. Some I had become so close to, I don't even know what to do with myself if they died on my watch." Usagi replied. Naru nodded in agreement.

"Well, the funeral has to happen tomorrow so just hide in the closet for the rest of the day and I'll drop a blanket in there before I go to sleep tonight." Naru said with a smile. Usagi nodded and went toward the closet. Gurio pulled out a fake dummy for Usagi's body in the coffin and with the help of Naru, they made it look like a real Usagi and close the coffin.

(In england, _The next day_ )

The girls and officers/ generals gathered up in the meeting room again after a good night's sleep, completely unaware of what is happening in France. Everyone sat down in their own chair, no one spoke for a long time. S. Kou sighed.

"Well, Officer Shinu should arrive today and say whatever he had to annoce." S. Kou said. Chiba nodded.

"So he told none of you what he had to say?" Chiba asked.

"We got close to Usagi-san during her time in Demande's headquarter. She recently got sick with a rare disease. She wasn't looking good the last time us 3 saw her." Y. Kou admitted. Eyes stare at him in disbelief.

"That can't be! Usagi had bascially been immune to all types of diseases all her life. I was her best friend since, 3 and she had never gotten sick." Haruka exclaimed. Both General Chiba and S. Kou felt a stang in their heart. T. Kou shrugged.

"We didn't think it was likely either. She told us stories about your childhood adventures when she was younger. Many of them envolved you two practicing self defense. She also mentioned something about someone she loves...?" T. Kou continued. Jadeite nodded.

"She said she did something horrible in the past and she can't forgive herself for it." Jadeite added.

"Jadeite, she _also_ said that we couldn't _tell_ anyone!" Kunsite said. ChibiUsa and Hotaru giggled.

"Sounds like you still have a chance, Mamoru." Setsuna said jokingly.

" _Yeah, if she's still alive..._ " Zoisite whispered into Nephrite's ear. Nephrite pushed him with a frown.

"Zoisite, just what are you thinking? She treated us like family. Grow up!" Nephrite said. Zoisite frowned before mouthing, "Fine".

( _After the funeral)_

The funeral was small and quick. Demande addressed their divorce and the words spreaded quickly. S. Kou couldn't be _more_ excited about that (the divorce, not her death). He told the group right after he learned about the truth and soon he regretted it.

"What do you mean, divorce?" Michiru asked, concerned.

"I'll explain that." An oddly familiar voice said. He stepped in and everyone's eyes turned to look at him. Haruka felt that there was something off about this guy, as if he was... fake?

"Officer Shinu!" S. Kou exclaimed. He immediately stood up and saluted to the group leader.

"Hello, dear friends of Madam Tsukino, or shall I say, Usagi. I am officer Moyasu Shinu, here to answer any questions you have and deliever some important news."

 **Usagi's plan is working so far, but Haruka is half falling for it! Surpringly, Seiya helps Usagi without knowing her plan! She is divorced with Demande and can be with who she wants now, but the girls are in danger! How will everything wor** **k out?**

A/N: I will not be doing the recaps from this chapter on.


	14. First Meet

**Chapter 5 : First meet**

"Please, Seiya we've been through this. No need for formalities when Demande isn't around." Moyasu said. He put his bag one the floor next to him.

"Now, you want the explanation first or the important reason I told you over the radio." Moyasu asked Chiba. Before he could reply, Minako said,

"Explanation." Moyasu nodded.

"When Usagi delievered you guys to England, she made some sort of deal with Demande that no one but Demande and herself knows. That diamond ring you most likely saw, was her wedding ring. I talked to Dr. Gurio Umino and Nurse Naru. Her last wish was for a divorce and Demande granted her that." Moyasu explained. He swallowed hard, knowing the next question someone was going to ask.

"Officer Shinu, what do you mean, _last wish?_ " Haruka asked. She had an answer in the back of her head but she just wouldn't let herself believe in that answer. This was Usagi they were talking about, her little kitten, her Koneko-chan. No way in hell would she...

The somber expression on Moyasu's face told all of them the answer. General Chiba clenched his fist and pounded the table once. Hotaru tried to comfort ChibiUsa, who began to cry silently, but she wouldn't stop crying. Some of the girls were crying too, some were too shock to speak. Setsuna put a comforting hand on General Chiba's shoulder.

"Hey," Setsuna said to him

"It's not your fault." Setsuna said simply. She knew that, _that_ wasn't going to do any good but she had to at least try. General Chiba nodded slightly, lost in his own thoughts. Moyasu's heart tugged at him, he bit his lips, not sure if he should continue. He sighed and took out a silver locket, inside, was a yellow looking picture with a tiny 3 years old Usagi in it. Next to her, was a tinier girl with hot pink hair in a similar style as her odangos. The tinier girl looked even younger then Usagi, 1 or 2, perhaps. The other side of the locket was a picture of Usagi and Haruka, dressed in ridiculously long nightgowns, standing next to each other. They looked very young. Moyasu tapped Haruka on the shoulder, who seemed lost in thought just like everyone else. Haruka looked up.

"You are Haruka?" Moyasu said more of a statement then a question. Haruka nodded.

"Usagi told me to give this specifically to you." Moyasu replied, handing the golden locket to her. Haruka took the locket and opened it. Tears streamed down her face when she saw the pictures inside. Everyone seemed to freeze when Moyasu explained the locket to Haruka. Eyes turned to stare but no one but Haruka knew the actual meaning behind these pictures, if she was being honest, she herself might not even understand he meaning behind the picture of her and the tiny girl. Usagi never explained it to her and always avoids or change the topic when Haruka brought it up. But the picture of Haruka and Usagi, was different.

"Haruka, are you ok?" Michiru said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Haruka slowly nodded and gave her a sad smile.

"This picture, the picture of me and her in those super long nightgowns. That day, Usagi got badly teased and started crying. We were walking home together when her mother invited me over. I stayed with her for the night and we played with her mother's nightgowns. It was one of the best days of our lives." Haruka found herself explainning. Once again, Seiya and Mamoru found themselves jealous of Haruka being so close to Usagi from a young age. Hotaru wondered over to Haruka to see the pictures inside the locket. She tilted her head.

"Who's the little girl next to her in the other picture?" Hotaru asked. Moyasu swallowed, biting his tongue to make sure he doesn't spill one of Usagi's deepest secrets. Haruka shrugged.

"I don't know... She never explained to me." Haruka replied. Soon enough, everyone was huddled around her. Staring into the picture of their beloved blonde odango. It was silence for a long time before Haruka closed the locket suddenly, half of the girls jumped. Haruka shut her eyes.

"I should've been there. I should've been the one dead. I promised her parents I would protect her with my life. Yet I am alive while she- she's not." Haruka said. General Chiba squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. I should've protected her too. Yet here we are. But we have to move on." General Chiba replied with a small smile. Moyasu nodded.

"General Chiba, sir, I am afraid you are more right then you think. I was in charge of bring her personal belongings to you all. She kept a note in her closet, noting that if she ever died, you all should watch out. The deal was for her to marry him, in exchange for your safety. It wasn't what she originally planned but she didn't really have a choice then. Now that she is no longer with us, Demande can attack as much as he wants, not to add on that they divorced, also breaking the deal." Moyasu said. Everyone gathered themselves and went in prep mode. Moyasu sighed. He hoped that he wouldn't have to face off Demande again. Demande might know more of her (Usagi) then he thinks, and anything, _anything_ that can take them off guard, can destroy her plan completely. Not that her plan was the same as the one she thought about two to three days ago, but anything, could change everything.

Moyasu excused himself and took his bag with him. He momentarily took off his hat and the pins and hand ties in his hair, turning back into Usagi. Usagi flipped open her notebook.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _New plan, protect the girls for as long as possible, then defeat Demande. Everything is happening too quick, too fast, and one wrong move can ruin everything. The girls and Mamoru are too important to me. I can't risk any more of these people's lives. Demande's reign had gone long enough, and I, shall end it._

 _May, 1943..._

 **Moyasu managed to fool the girls this time, but can he fool them while dealing with Demande? What does Demande know of Usagi that she doesn't know of? Who is the tiny girl in the picture inside of the locket? Find out in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15 6 of part 2: Chibi chibi

**Chapter 6: CHIBI CHIBI**

Usagi woke up at the sound of commotion and fighting. She peeked out of the room Moyasu stayed in, her golden hair freely flowing without any pins in them. She heard some yelling and looked around. The England Headquarter was a mess. She saw a officer who she didn't recognize, but he seemed to recognize her. His face turned pale.

"I'm seeing ghosts... Aaaaah" He yelled in German. Usagi immediately closed the door, put her hair back up, and stepped out, forgetting her hat. There was blood everywhere. She saw little Hotaru trying to fight off the same soldier from before and immediately joined her.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Moyasu yelled, forgetting to put on his "Moyasu voice". His voice sounded like a girl. The soldier turned to him and launched himself at him. Moyasu grabbed the soldier's collar before he could get to him and slammed him down on the floor. The soldier flinched, obviously in pain. Moyasu then helped him up, which earned a confused stare from both the soldier and Hotaru. After the soldier stood up, Moyasu immediately punched him in the stomach with so much force, that the soldier fall backwards. Blood dripped out of his mouth. Moyasu went over and poked the soldier in the leg. _No reply_

"He's dead." Moyasu informed Hotaru. She nodded. Without words, the two went on to help others.

0

For a long time, all that could be heard was the sound of fighting. No one said anything, they just fought and fought until there was only two small group left, Demande, the three Kous, the four "stone" soldiers, Moyasu and the girls (plus General Chiba).

"What do you want?" General Chiba said harshly with a glare. Demande straightened his posture.

"Officer Kous, it's not too late yet, join the right side." Moyasu said. Everyone turned to stare at him in surprise.

"Officer Kunsite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoisite, you too. There's still a chance." Moyasu added.

"Officer M. Shinu, what are you doing?" Demande asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing?" General Chiba asked. Moyasu sighed and took off his hair pins and hair ties. The golden hair flowed down, touching the floor. Everyone gasped.

"Usagi, y-you're a-alive!?" S. Kou asked, every inch of him wants to just go and hug her, but it would be highly inappropriate.

"It can't be!" Demande said. Usagi smirked.

"Demande, we are already divorced. This is none of your business. Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, please. Do the right thing, for me, for Motoki, for my family. He was the one that killed them." Usagi practically begged. S. Kou took a deep breath.

"Ok." S. Kou said with a small smile.

"Ok?" Demande recited in desbelief.

"You know I'm always going to be on your side, Usagi." S. Kou added with a crooked smile. T. and Y. Kou sighed and the 3 of them walked over to her.

"We stay as a group, Seiya. Wherever you go, we go." Y. Kou added. Usagi nodded with gradititude.

After pleading and begging, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunsite joined her as well, leaving Demande alone. He slow clapped and laughed, but his laugh seemed empty, filled with hatred.

"Good job, my dear. I think Chibi chibi would've been proud of you too." Demande said. Usagi froze.

"Chibi chibi?" She squeezed the words out of her throat, afraid to hear the answer. Demande nodded. He yelled to somewhere off the side of the room, and a girl, about 15 came out and walked to him.

The moment Usagi saw her, she knew, that it was her. There's no mistaken that it was her. She looked just like she did in Usagi's memories, well, except older but yes, she did. The girl had hot pink hair that trailed to her waist in heart-shaped odangos. With a sky blue short dress and red shoes that matched the color of her eyes.

"You needed me, papa?" The girl said. Usagi heard her and felt bile rising up to her throat.

"What did you call him?" Minako asked. Usagi felt tears in her eyes, ready to overflow any second.

"Papa, he's my papa." The girl replied, narrowing her eyes slightly at Usagi.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" the girl asked. Usagi nodded.

"Haruka, can you give me my locket real quick?" Usagi asked. Haruka nodded and took the locket out of her pocket. Usagi opened it, her fingers trailed over the picture of a young and tiny Usagi with a girl that looked exactly like the girl infront of her but younger.

"Usagi, you know her?" Makoto asked Usagi nodded. She stared straight into Demande's cold eyes.

"What have you done to her?" Usagi asked.

"Chibi chibi, you mean?" Demande said, pointing to the girl. Usagi nodded.

"Nothing, ever since that day-

"Ever since that day you kidnapped her while we were playing hide and seek." Usagi interrupted.

"Fine. Think what you want. I raised her and since she was only 1 then, she has no memory of you, or her family." Demande said.

"Demande, you give me back my sister right now." Usagi demanded.

"Hold on, sister?" Rei asked in disbelief.

"I can if I could, but do you think she would want to come back to you?" Demande said coldly. Usagi turned to Chibi chibi, she carefully approached her.

"Chibi chibi, I had blamed myself and no one else these years. I thought you were dead. You were only 1 and I was 3. I-I still have that picture of us, look!" Usagi said, showing her the locket. Tears flowed down Usagi's cheeks as she spoke. Chibi chibi looked at the picture.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Usa! I'm your sister! You always called me Bunny!" Usagi said, she stared at the blank look on Chibi chibi's face and she backed up.

"Bunny...?" Chibi chibi mumbled to herself. Usagi nodded. She walked back to the group and wiped her tears.

"Demande, I demand you to leave right now. If you don't, I have no choice but to fight you in front of your supposive daughter." Usagi said, glaring at him.

 **Chibi chibi is her sister! Is Chibi chibi going to remember her? Or stay by Demande's side? Moyasu Revealed his true identity. His whole group agreed to fight along the side of Usagi. Everything is happening so fast! Will they susceed?**


	16. Yet again, the truth is revealed

**Chapter 7: Yet again, the truth is revealed.**

 **So, it took me a long time deciding if it should keep a character alive or not, so sorry if it's sort of cringy...**

"Alright. Let's see what you can do, sweetheart." Demande said mockingly.

"This is my fight, you all, back off." Usagi said to the girls a bit more harsh then she intended. The girls nodded, knowing what this meant for her.

Usagi took off Moyasu's outfit, revealing her disguise from earlier. She grabbed the small knife from her heel and griped the handle tight. She looked over to Haruka.

 _My purse_.

Usagi hoped that Haruka understood her as she nodded and ran toward Moyasu's room, because most of her weapons are in there. Usagi turned back to Demande. He smiled evilly and launched himself at her. The two landed on the floor, turning and twisting as they punched and kicked each other.

After 5 minutes of punching and kicking, the two separated from each other and stood up. Usagi used the knife and turned to stab him on his shoulder, but he moved away last second in a swift moment, causing her to miss. But she still managed to give him a big slash across his left cheek. Demande growled at her, wiping away the blood on his face.

"Usa!" Haruka yelled shortly and threw the purse across the room. Usagi caught it with ease and opened it, fumbling with the zipper. She took out a red lipstick. and opened the container. Demande smirked at her weapon.

"What are you going to do? Make me eat the lipstick? I'm _so_ scared." Demande said mockingly. Usagi smirked.

"Exactly." She said shortly. She twisted the bottom of the lipstick, a bullet shot out and skimmed Demande's left shoulder. He scowled

"That was a warning, give up and surrender, now." Usagi said.

" _Now_." She repeated. Demande made no move but stared at her with his cold eyes. His eyes trail to Chibi chibi. Usagi's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare, Demande." Usagi said. Demande pulled Chibi chibi and put her in front of him, using her as a human shield, in the same time pointing a gun to the little girl's temple.

"Usa-chan. I remember now... It's ok. You can shoot... It's one life for many... I'll forgive you..." Chibi chibi said, tears streaming down her face. Usagi shook her head.

"No, I can't, I won't." Usagi replied. She looked over to the girls, hoping one of them could help her. But none dared move. Usagi took a deep breath and turned to lipstick. The bullet skimmed the side of Chibi chibi's stomach and hit Demande straight in where a part of his large intestine is. He dropped Chibi chibi in pain. The gun went off, the bullet bounced off the floor and hit Usagi's right forearm. She grabs the forearm in pain.

Chibi chibi ran towards Usagi and ducked behind her back. Unfortunately, before she could fully get to her, she tripped on Demande's feet and fell forward. Usagi didn't react in time and the red lipstick got on her teeth.

Unknown about the poisonous lipstick, Chibi chibi licks her teeth curisously. She tasted the lipstick, which doesn't taste inregular at first. She sat up dizzily.

"Usa-chan? What's going on? I'm so dizzy..." Chibi chibi asked. Usagi kneeled down to her level, her eyes full of tears.

"Haruka! ChibiUsa! Help! She ate part of the poisonous lipstick!" Usagi said, waving them to come over, the pain of the bullet momentarily forgotten. ChibiUsa kneeled down to look at Chibi chibi. Her eyes fell to the floor, unable to meet Usagi's.

"It's too late. She already licked it. We can't do anything about it.. The posion is too strong." ChibiUsa said. Usagi grabbed Chibi chibi's hand. She looked at her weakly.

"Please don't go. You're all I have left... Mom, dad, Shingo.. They're all gone. I just found you. I can't lose you again..." Usagi said, trying to choke back a sob. Chibi chibi squeezed her hand, her smile unfaltering.

"It's ok, Usa-chan... It's not your fault. You have Chiba-san now, don't you? You can start your own family. If we were separated when I was _that_ young, maybe we weren't meant to be sisters... Just defeat them for me, mmk? For me, for mom, dad, Shingo, and Motoki-onisan." Chibi chibi said, her voice dropping into a whisper. Usagi nodded, no longer trying to hold back her sob as Chibi chibi closed her eyes, tired from everything. Setsuna bent down and put a comforting hand on Usagi's left shoulder.

"She's right, Usagi. You have to move on. We've got bigger problems to deal with now..." Setsuna said. Usagi wiped her tears and forced a smile. She nodded and got up.

0000

Usagi sat in her old seat in the meeting room after they cleaned up the aftermath of their previous battle. Seiya could not help but feel rather betrayed that he wasn't part of Usagi's plan. Usagi looks at her bandaged arm and sighed.

"Why?" Rei asked Usagi once everyone calmed down a bit.

"After losing so many people important to me, I couldn't risk losing you guys too. I know it was short, but I felt like I was a part of a family while I worked with you guys. I-I had two helpers there that helped me fake my death and I borrowed one of their uniforms." Usagi replied.

"Now that I think about it, your name, Moyasu Shinu means something to you doesn't it?" Minako asked. Usagi nodded.

"You speak Japanese, so you should know. My family was burned to death. And burn is Moyasu while Shinu is one way of saying death." Usagi replied. Chiba felt guilt yet again, tugging at his heart.

"So, I'm guessing the two people are Dr. Gurio Umino and Nurse Naru?" Y. Kou asked Usagi nodded, then her eyed widened.

"Hitler is _no_ _t_ going to be happy to hear that one of his most favorite general is dead." T. Kou added.

"And once he figures out that Naru and Umino help, he's going to punish them as well..." Nephrite said, staring at the floor. Usagi nodded.

"I'm sure you heard her say something about a Motoki-onisan. Motoki is my cousin. He died while fighting against the Nazis and I will never, ever forgive Hitler for that." Usagi said. She took out her notebook, which no one noticed that she had it on her, and flipped to the page where she rewrote his letter to her. She put it on the table

"We had a close relationship. He promised to bring me and Reika, his girlfriend, to somewhere far from Paris. So there wouldn't be kids calling me names or making fun of me in general." Usagi explained, tears glimmering in her eyes. She blinked the tears away. Haruka quickly scanned the letter.

"He was a good man, Koneko." Haruka said with a sad smile, Usagi chuckled and smiled sadly.

"He was. This is another reason why we must fight. We must fight until we defeat Hitler for good. And we will. For the sake of Chibi chibi, for my family, for Motoki, and any other innocent people that was killed. We can't let them die in vain." Usagi said, strenght in her eyes. The group nodded after her.

"And, I just want to say, whatever happened in the past is in the past. We can't change the past so I shall not dwell on things longer then I should. I'm sorry for the things I said before. It was only because I was trying to convince Demande and I was too angried. But I know that is no excuse, because it was wrong of me to outright call someone a disgusting monster or creature or anything other then what you guys are." Usagi said. She looked over to General Chiba, hoping he would forgive her for what she said. He nodded with a smile. She smiled back.

 **Usagi managed to fix most of the problems. With Demande dead, their only two goals is to stay alive, and to defeat Hitler. How is a group of about 20 people suppose to survive when surely, more then 200 people is looking for them and wants them dead? We'll see...**


	17. Aishiteru

**Chapter 8: Aishiteru**

"Things are out of our hands now." Jadeite pointed out. Zoisite nodded.

"Killing Demande was one thing. But now, we have to deal with other generals like his brother, General Saphire. His ex-girlfriend, General Esmeraude. And other generals like General Wiseman, And Hitler himself." Kunsite added. Usagi nodded. She had lost too many people in her life to Hitler, Demande, or any of those people to give up by this point.

"How much of the other generals do you all know?" Hotaru asked. Nephrite sighed

"We know their names, for some, their relationship with Demande, and nothing else." Nephrite replied. Hotaru nodded. General Chiba pulled Usagi outside of the room and closed the door.

"About what you said before. I-I forgive you. On the contrary, I was worried you might never ever forgive me for what I did." General Chiba explained. Usagi took his hands and squeezed them.

"I know. It's not your fault, really. If anyone, it should be Demande's fault." Usagi replied with a small smile. Chiba smiled back.

"What I said before. I meant it. And what I didn't get to say before, I shall finish it. Usagi, I-I love you. I love the way you blush when I, or anyone else tease you. I love how you can bring up the mood and make people laugh in the matters of just one second. Usagi Tsukino, _aishiteru._ " Chiba stuttered. Usagi blushed, hard. She giggled before she turned, hearing a odd scratch on the door behind them. She sighed.

"Haruka, can't I get some privacy?" Usagi said with a crooked smile. She opened the door. The whole entire group of girls fell and landed on top of each other, with Haruka on top.

"Hehe, sorry. To be quite honest with you, it wasn't my idea." Haruka replied. Usagi giggled. She looked beyond the girls and Seiya and her eyes met. She walked in. Seiya gave her a small smile.

"Listen, Seiya-

"It's ok, Usagi. I just want you to be happy." Seiya replied, interrupting Usagi before she could go on further. They smiled at each other before Usagi turned back to General Chiba, still holding his hand.

"We have to go anyways." Seiya added.

"What? Why?" Y. Kou whined. He was so close to winning in his rivalry with Kunsite, in his opinion anyways. Seiya shot him a glare.

"Saphire knew us and never liked us. He only didn't kill us because Demande liked us. Now that he's gone, Saphire will surely kill us." T. Kou said, understanding Seiya's point.

"Same with us." Zoisite added.

"Awww, you're all leaving? With two guys fighting over Minako and Ami I thought it would've been fun to watch." Michiru said with a wink, making the four rivals blush.

"More importantly, we can protect you. I mean, what are friends for? In certain situations, I could always fake my death again." Usagi said jokingly. Haruka palm slapped her face.

"Please don't do that." Haruka replied, Usagi giggle. Just then, everyone seemed so happy, joyful, as if about 3 hours ago, No one died, and everything was back to how it was. But it wasn't, and it never will be again. Secrets were spilled, pasts were revealed, and people were killed.

"It's really ok. I enjoy the life of running and escaping. We'll do fine on our own." Seiya said chuckling.

"Well, if you are in need of any service, we're always here!" Rei said, slightly sad that she is about to lose one of her first loves of her life.

 **(the end of chapter 8)**

 **A/N: Sorry if this story to you seemed rushed. There's only an epilogue left. I hope you had enjoyed reading this story!**


	18. A letter, a 'box', and a green jacket

**Chapter 9: A letter, a 'box', and a incredibly weird green jacket**

(Epilouge, May 1st, 1945)

The 19 years old Usagi strentched her arms after waking up from a surprisingly peaceful sleep. She haven't have that much of a peaceful sleep ever since Seiya and the others left. _You worry too much_. ChibiUsa had said to her. She agreed with ChibiUsa, but she can't help it! It's been two years and they haven't gotten a single letter from any of the others. She put on her new clothes, a short white wrap dress that hugged her in all the right places with black short heels. She put on a pair of fake glasses that works as a communicator which Ami created. Then, she walked out of her room. She felt professional today, she had too. Her disguise today, was Miss Selene of the Port Regis School which established in 1881.

Everyone met up at the meeting room again. They had met up at that room in the beginning of every single day since Seiya and the others left. Usagi's arm healed shortly after, if anyone was wondering. They took turns monitoring the outside of the headquarter they had in England. But today, something was off, Usagi could tell something was off the second she entered the room but she couldn't tell if it was bad or good news. It was her turn today, wasn't it? Is it so bad that it's her turn to montior?!

"Usagi, something big happened yesterday and Haruka won't tell us until you're here! Do you have any clue?" Hotaru asked, practically bouncing in her chair. Usagi smiled but shook her head.

"Speaking of which, you're late." Rei said, glaring at the blonde. Usagi returned the glare, refusing to back off.

"Ok. So yesterday, I got a letter from Seiya and the others. They said that they mailed it as soon as they heard the news. And miraculously, the letter arrived rather quickly, just 2 hours after they mailed it." Haruka started explaining. Usagi's eyes lit up, knowing that Seiya and the others aren't dead. She pressumed the worse when they didn't communicate in any ways for two years.

"Some Russian soldiers cornered Hitler, and he killed himself. Therefore, we had won this war-like battle." Haruka said with a huge grin on her face. Usagi smiled but her mind was thinking of a completely different thing. _How awful it is,_ she thought _, to have to kill yourself_.

But she shook the thought away.

"On top of the exciting news, Officer Kunsite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jadeite are returning with us!" Haruka added. Usagi smiled but can't help to feel a bit disappointed that Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten wasn't returning with them. _But at least there won't be any more rivalries_ , Usagi thought with a chuckle. General Chiba cleared his throat, snapping Usagi out of her thoughts.

"I like celebrate with you all, but may I borrow Usagi for a moment?" He asked. Usagi blushed. Out of all times, he chooses now? Minako gave her a look that she didn't quite understand. Then, she and Chiba was ushered out of the room like they didn't want them to _be_ in the room. It had been about a year and a half since they started dating. Living in the same apartment had helped, but with 9 others didn't.

"What do you need?" Usagi asked casually. Mamoru suddenly looked at her seriously, which caught her attention. _What was that look? Why is he being so serious?_ She thought, unaware of what was happening.

"Usako..." Mamoru said, slightly blushing at the nickname he chose for her. Usagi blushed as well.

"Yes, Mamo-chan?" She replied shyly. Surely he doesn't understand the 'chan' since he doesn't speak Japanese, but she thought it was cuter this way. They had never used their nicknames for each other when the others were near, not wanting to draw more attention then needed. Both of them then realized that the girls could very well be evaesdropping on them again, like that day two years ago, but they didn't mind.

"From the first day I met you, I knew that I had fallen in love with you. With this blonde meatball-head beauty. When you left us and married Demande, I was devastated. But when Moyasu said you died, I almost killed myself that day. I just wanted to protect you. It was so much of a relief for me when you turned out to be alive. You can't even imagine how happy I was. After everything that had happened, I don't want to lose you again. So..." Mamoru said then got on one knee. Usagi gasped slightly, a hand over her mouth. Mamoru pulled out a small ringbox from the incredibly weird green jacket pocket he was wearing and opened it.

Inside, was a gold ring with a cresent moon on it. The cresent moon was made out of yellow diamond. Inside the yellow moon, you can make out just a slight hint of red. Usagi didn't notice it at first, but realized that it was a tiny rose.

"Will you marry me, Usako?" Mamoru said. Usagi nodded as happy tears starts to flow down her face. Mamoru smiled and slid the ring in Usagi's left hand's ring finger. He pulled her into a long embrace. When they barely pulled apart, the door slammed open and Minako stared at the both of them. Then at Mamoru.

"You better make her happy, Chiba." Minako said with a threatening glare. Haruka nodded and a mischievious grin appeared on her face.

"Or else you're going to have to deal with me." Haruka added. Usagi giggled and pulled Haruka and Minako in a hug. She smiled and said,

"Thank you, but I don't think he's going to break my heart any time soon..." Usagi said with a smile, happy tears in her eyes.

 ** _Little did they know, their happiness will not last. They won the battle, but soon, they will be thrown into the war. With the weight of the world on her shoulders, quite literally, will Usagi be able to save the world, or crumble underneath the pressure?_**

 **The End**

NOTICE: THERE IS A SEQUEL IN PROGRESS NAMED 1946 THE GENTLE LOVE OF A MOTHER AND FATHER. THE NAME COULD BE CHANGED, BUT WILL BE POSTED AFTER MOST OF MY STORIES ARE WRAPPED UP.

A/N: I just want to start out by saying, thank you to anyone who's still read this story (if any, lol) . I hope you had enjoyed the story! Just to make some things clear, Chibi chibi is suppose to be 2 years yoounger than Usagi. The reason why when she fought Demande and met the then 15 years old Chibi chibi and she was 16 at the time, was because, it was May and as many of you know, her birthday is in June, June 30th. And so, The date of Hitler's death should be true, the name of the school Usagi pretended to be a teacher of, is a real school in England and was established in 1881. The way Hitler died that Haruka described was a bit off in the way he actually died. I'm not so sure myself, so feel free to check Wikipedia. Everything else was pretty much made up. Again, thank you so much for reading this story!

I want to give a shoutout to my editor and best friend irl, one of my biggest supporter (you know who you are, especially you, Miss G) Also thanks to my other best friend, Gigi, for reading this story with paitence ;).

Last but not least, thanks to

 **kmanktan1129, TropicalRemix, Sailormoonfan1987** **, Angel Veins, Flareup4Ratchet, skyjadeprincess, DavidC20OfficialWriter, _Astraearose93_ , sailorsimimoon, VforVitale, and guests for reviewing, following, ****the favorites** **, or support in general**

Peace out!

(Finished writing time:08/01/2018 Proof read date: 10/20/18 Scheduled Update Time: 11/10/18 Actual Update time: 11/03/18)


End file.
